Trouble
by CharmedCat17
Summary: When bad things happen to one of Ryan's friends that he knew when he was in Chino, what will happen, what has he gotten himself into. Now Completed, enjoy. NOT A RYANMARISSA STORY.
1. Default Chapter

Okay here is the thing, and yes I will be changing the first chapter so I can put a little note in there. But I will just put this here so I can copy and paste. and have it in two places. Okay the Cat character is nothing like me, I have no sister, I have never had a boyfriend, mostly because I don't want one right now, yes I do have guy friends but no not a boy friend. I have not written myself into the story, so don't tell me I did. Yes Cat may think like me, but she is not me. You people tick me off. I said if you don't like it tough, don't read, but stop with the stupid reviews telling me i am self centered or put in a character that is 'Self-created'. You have to read the whole story, to get the background info, i am not one of thoughs writers that like to give everything away in the first chapter, I am not trying to say those stories are bad. If you have read the story than you will understand what the hell is going on. But if you read the first chapter, you will not really know who Cat is. There was no Cat that they met on the show when they went to Chino, i made that up, it is called creativity, try using it. I made Cat up and needed to have a reason for Marissa to let Cat go with her so i added it in there. You people need to not watch the show religiously (at the moment I don't care if i spelt that wrong). You can change things in shows if you are writing fan fiction, you can make anything happen. The whole "New Port Relations" are something that will be spelled out eventually, as is the money thing. If you read 11 you will find out what Cat really is to her family. You will find out what no one really knows, until then in the story. Read the thing to find out what happens and what her relationshop is to her family, and friends. You need to read more than they first chapter to understand the whole story people. If you were reading a book in English class, or Language Arts, what ever your school wants to call it, do you read only the first chapter and understand everthing about the book... NO. So get a brain, you need to read the whole story to understand everything. I hate people who judge a story by the first chapter, and than say it is crap. you need to use your brain. It takes hours to and days sometimes months to write a story. When it has been posted for over half a year, and has 17 chapter counting this one, then one person reads the first chapter, and says to the writer that it is crap, you don't know what the whole story is about. You need to use the brain that you were born with and not treat the author like they are stupid. Read more than the first chapter to understand it. How hard is it to understand you need to read more than one chapter. I know it is hard to get into Harbor, but i don't care, she out have gotten good marks like Ryan, give it a break, it is artistic license.

I do not own the O.C. but I do own Cat.

THE TRUCK

Ryan has been in Orange County for a couple of months. He has gone to Chino and had Marissa meet some of his friends from Chino. One of those friends was named Cat. That is all that Ryan would call her, so Marissa didn't know if it Catheren, or if it was Kathleen, or any of those other Cat names.  
Cat had come to town, mostly because her family inherited some house and all the money of some wealthy family member that had dead recently. She really didn't want to be there but she had no choice. She moved to New Port and lived there with out Ryan knowing. She didn't really want him to know. So she avoided him in the halls at school. He was still the same old Ryan, not paying attention to the people that are around him. He lives in his own world, not noticing most of the other people around him. Well not their faces anyway.  
Her family was invited to the Christmas party that Julie Cooper was in charge of. Cat doesn't like Christmas parties mostly because that if when her parents get drunk, and come home and kick her butt. So Cat sat outside, just staring up at the sky when Marissa came out. She looked mad and Cat didn't know why, so she approached her and ask.  
"Marissa, right?" Cat asked  
"Yea, how do you know me?" Marissa asked.  
"I met you in Chino, when Ryan brought you there, remember?"  
"O, yea, nice to see you again..."  
"Cat."  
"Right sorry I have a bad memory when it comes to names."  
"That's okay, I do too. Where are you going?"  
"I was getting out of here."  
"You would mind, taking me with you?"  
"No, Hop in."  
Cat walked toward Marissa's car, she was a little nervous about getting in the car with her. She could smell the alcohol on Marissa's breath. But she never could let a drunken person drive alone.  
"Nice car. "  
"Thanks, my dad gave it to me, before the..."  
"You don't have to go any farther. I heard from my parents. How fast can it go?"  
"About 120, maybe. I never tried."  
"Do you think I could drive?"  
"Why you don't think I can drive because I am from New Port."  
"No, I haven't driven in a while, and I have never driven this kind of vehicle, though my mom and dad are thinking about buying one and have me drive it. I just wanted to see it I liked how it handled. That is all."  
"Maybe next time. Hop in lets go."  
Marissa started the Car and was about to take off when Ryan came running in front of the car. He tried to open the drivers door, not seeing Cat in the passenger. He tried to get in but he couldn't so he went for the passenger, where he found Cat. Marissa pulled away leaving Ryan in the dust.  
"You two have a fight or something?" Cat asked when they pulled on to the road.  
"Yea, we did." Marissa answered.  
The two drove in silence for a while.  
"Where should I drive you too?" Marissa asked  
"Anywhere you feel like driving to. I just don't want to go home right now." Cat replied.  
"Where do you live, and why were you at the party anyways?" Marissa asked.  
"I live in New Port, we moved here recently. We were invited because Julie said that it would be a great way to meet the people in town...what are you doing?"  
While Cat was talking Marissa had started playing chicken with a tracker trailer truck carrying some steal beams. Cat grabbed the wheel and pulled it to their side of the road.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"I should be asking you..."  
"LET...GO...OF...THE...WHEEL!!!!" Marissa got the wheel out of Cats hands and swerved to the left side of the road. The two girls watched in horror as the truck came straight at them. But there was no time to react it was too late.

I will need some reviews if you like the story and want me to continue. It will get more involved with Ryan in the next chapter this is only the teaser so to say


	2. Bad feeling

I still don't own them, only Cat I can claim

THE BAD FEELING

Ryan was confused. He just saw Cat in the car with Marissa, who was drunk. And from the look on Cat's face she knew it too. He hoped that nothing happened to either of them. When he got back in the party, Julie Cooper was making a speech, so he listened with nothing else to do.  
  
"Thank you all for coming tonight. I know you are all busy people. Right now I would like to introduce the newest members of our town. Their names are: Samantha Knight, David Knight, their daughter, Catheren Knight, their youngest son, David Knight Jr. Will you all come up here please?"  
Three people walked on stage a man that looks to be 40, and women that looks about 35, and little boy that looks about 7.  
Samantha was the first to talk "I am sorry our daughter couldn't be here, she had a lot of homework to work on."  
They made their introductions and told a little about themselves and then stepped down. Ryan didn't listen to all that Julie said, he was just in amazement that Cat never told him. He didn't even notice Seth come up to him.  
"Ryan!" Seth said for the third time.  
Ryan snapped out of his dream and responded.  
"Sorry man, what?"  
"You didn't tell me that someone from Chino was coming here. Do you know the family?"  
"Yea, I grow up with Cat. She didn't tell me that she was in town though."  
"Maybe she just got to busy"  
"No she would have said hello at least."  
"Then she is avoiding you."  
"I noticed."  
"To bad she wasn't here, I would have liked to met her."  
"She was here, but she left with Marissa."  
"Marissa knows her but not me."  
"Yea I ran into her when I went to Chino, and Marissa was there."  
"oOo, so you introduce her to her but not me."  
"Like I said before I didn't know she was in town, I would have otherwise."  
"Wait where did Marissa go?"  
"I don't know. She was drunk and mad at me because I told her that she shouldn't drink, then took off in her car. Cat must have ran into her and got a ride from her."  
"Does she know that Marissa was dunk?"  
"Yea, the look she gave me was the one she always gives me when she hops in the car with a drunk person, that would explain it."  
"What are you talking about Ryan?"  
"Sorry, she always gets in a car with a drunk person. She usually thinks it is better to have one mind that works right in the car. She can help the person drive home. She usually asks to drive but they refuse then she gets in anyways and helps then drive, and she saved many people in Chino by doing that. But from the look on her face she wasn't too happy about it. She was nervous. She usually doesn't look that nervous, when she gets in the car with someone. I don't know man I just have a bad feeling about it."  
"Dude, Marissa was driving, drunk, you are allowed to get scared, then you add someone else to the mix that you know, you are allowed to get nervous too. The party is almost over why don't we asked if we can go home."  
"Sure."  
Ryan and Seth convinced Sandy and Kirsten to go home. When they got there they went to their rooms. Ryan still didn't have a good feeling and it was getting worse.

I need some reviews good, bad, suggestions, any would be good if anyone would like me to go on with this story.

Author's Note

There well be longer chapters once I get farther into the story.

I have Marissa playing chicken with the truck because of something my cousin did. When my cousin first drove in the car at night, when she had her permit, she went toward the headlights of an on coming car. the car was far away, so there was no trouble. Where she lives there aren't very many streetlights if any and all you could see was the headlights of the car and some of the road.

So in the story Marissa was drunk , and she was attracted to the headlights of the truck that she saw. I hope you now understand it a little better.


	3. The accident

I still don't own them.

THE ACCIDENT  
Cat woke up she couldn't see anything at first but she could hear and feel the pain in her body. When her vision came back to her she looked to her left and saw that there was a metal pole through her shoulder and her right hand. She remembered what happened. Right before they hit the truck, Cat put her arm across her face to try to avoid the glass from hitting her eyes. She looked over to Marissa, she must have hit her head on the steering wheel, for there was a bruise across her forehead, Marissa started to move.

"Marissa can you hear me?" Cat asked.

"Yea, what happened?"

"We are in a car accident. From the looks around we fell off the road and are in a ditch, the truck is down here to, no one will notice us until probably daybreak. At the earliest, and that is only if we are lucky. The guy in the truck is still there. Can you move?"

"I can move my arms, but my legs are stuck and it hurts to move them."

Cat thought for a moment then said "I have an idea that might work, but you have to help me, okay."

"Yea"

"Reach into my pocket on the left front of my jeans..."

Marissa did as she was told with out question. She reached over and pulled out a pocketknife.

"Now this isn't lead and this stuff can be cut I am sure."

"What stuff?"

"The rod that is in my arm and hand." Cat said calmly. "I need you to saw like with a knife through this stuff."

"Do you know what this stuff is?"

"No, but I think that it can be cut."

Marissa did as she was told and cut through the rod, which was through Cat's shoulder, and hand.

"Now you need to unbuckle, my seatbelt since I cannot really reach it...Now open the door handle if you can reach it..."

Marissa could, though it caused her some pain.

"Now I am going to the truck to see if he is alive and has a radio, okay."

"Got it."

Cat couldn't get out of the car easily, by standing, so she just let herself fall out. She landed on the ground with a thud. The rods of metal being pushed through her arm, and saw that some of the wires were around her leg and that was why she couldn't move it. Marissa also saw and untangled them for her. She slowly got up and made her way to the truck. The guy was still breathing but wasn't wake. She then looked in the truck to the best of her ability, and saw the radio, but it had something through it and wasn't going to work. Cat walked back to the SUV and told Marissa what she saw, and that someone would have to go help.

"Do you know where we were, before we left the road?" Cat asked

"Yea, we are right near the Cohen's house."

"The who?"

"Ryan lives there."

"Oh, which way do I go?"

"The same way we were going, straight if the car didn't get turned around."  
  
"Okay."

Marissa told Cat which house was Ryan's and that the guard wont be there because it was a break, after she looked at the clock.

Cat made her way up the hill with difficulty, then walked done the road looking for the development. She walked up the hill, and walked to the Cohen's door and rang the doorbell.

I need some reviews to continue it farther.


	4. The Hidden Love

I do now own though I wish I did.

THE HIDDEN LOVE

Ryan was in the house, getting something to eat, because he couldn't sleep, when the doorbell rang. He saw the lights go on upstairs and shouted up. "I got it."

He made his way to the door and was just about to turn the knob when the three Cohen's came down the stairs. When he opened the door he was surprised at what he saw. There stood a girl with a rod through her right hand pinning it to her left shoulder. She had assorted cuts, and bruise on her face and didn't look to awake. She was pale and looked like she was about to fall over. She had Black hair and what looked like black eyes.

"Hey Ryan..." the girl said as she coughed.

"Oh, God, Cat." Ryan said

Cat fell over in exhaustion. Having to have Ryan catch her. The Cohen's just looked dumbfounded. Ryan caught her and laid her head on his knees, she was still awake and had her eyes open, which had now a blue color to them.

"What happened?" Ryan asked

"There was a car accident, just down the road, Marissa is still there." Cat said weakly. "She was awake when I left her, but the truck driver was unconscious."  
Sandy had disappeared after that and went up the stairs.

"How long has it been?" Seth asked "Since the accident?"

"We left the party and then it happened, so awhile. I really don't know."

"It's been able 3 hours." Ryan said.

"Why didn't we see them then?" Kristen said worried, while she was putting on some shoes and a coat and grabbing an extra one for Marissa for when they found her.

"We went over the side, both vehicle." Cat said.

"Okay, Ryan..." Sandy said after coming down the stairs again, in warm clothes. "Kristen, Seth and I will go down and find Marissa. You call the police and tell them we have three casualties, with different severities. Tell then there is one here and to look for someone with a blue coat and a flashlight for the other two, okay."

"Yea." Ryan said, as the Cohen's left. He put Cat on her side so the pole didn't move and grabbed the phone and some blankets for Cat, because she was freezing. Ryan called the Police and told them everything. When he was done talking to them, he went back to sitting on the floor with Cat in his lap.

"I am so sorry..." Ryan said

"It is not your fault, I am the one that got in the car. I am the one that tried to stop her." Cat said just before she blacked out.

"It is my fault it is my fault. If it weren't for me this wouldn't have happened. Cat wouldn't have met Marissa, if I didn't yell at Marisa for drinking, then she wouldn't have gotten in the car." Ryan sat on the floor with Cat in his arms, all the feelings that he felt for her came flooding back to him. The fact that he loved her doesn't help him feel better. Also the fact that he never told her how he felt was eating away at him, he prayed that she was going to live because he wouldn't be able to live with out telling ever. She was his best friend, one of the only people that understood what he went through, and how, why he hated the holidays. He thought of Marissa and hated her for doing this.  
  
"What am I thinking," Ryan asked himself "Marissa is my girlfriend, why am I hating her so much." He thought of his life with Marissa and thought of all the trouble she has caused him, and it was only a few months that he had known her

End of part 4  
  
Reviews please


	5. The Surgery

Nope I still don't own them.

THE SURGERY

The Ambulances came and took Cat, and Ryan. Ryan had insisted that he was to go.

They pasted the accident sight and saw that Marissa was out already since they didn't need to stabilize her. She was being loaded up in the ambulance as they went by. The car was also being taken out of the ditch and it looked like the passenger side was hit.

Ryan though of how Cat must have looked when she was in the SUV, for he could also see the pole sticking out of the front end of the SUV. They got to the hospital and the doctors told Ryan that he could tell them everything that happened and try to call her parents. Ryan didn't know any of the information so he wasn't much help.

While they were trying to work on Cat she kept coming in and out of consciousness. They finally got her stabilized and rushed her up to surgery.

When Marissa got there Ryan didn't go and see her at first. He blamed her for all of it happening, but he had to go in after the doctors left her alone so that he could call Cat's parents, even though they probably didn't care.

"Ryan." Marissa as Ryan walked in.

"Hey, Marissa." Ryan said.

"I was wondering if you could give me your number for your mom's house."

"Why, don't you have it?"

"I don't know Cat's number and I was told to call her parents, your mom should know it and I don't remember your mom's number anymore."

"Okay it's 555-5769. How is she?"

"She is critical and in surgery right now. I have to go."

"Okay, come back soon though please."

Ryan left with out saying anything else. He didn't want to lie to Marissa, but he didn't want to come back, at least, not until he knew what was to become of Cat. He made his phone call.

"Hello, Julie Cooper." Julie said

"Hi, umm, this is Ryan."

"What do you want?" Julie asked meanly

"I was wondering if you could give me the number for the Knights."

"Why so you can harass their daughter?"

"No I need to talk to them, their daughter is in the hospital, and the doctors asked me to get the number."

"Oh my, is she alright?"

"I don't know yet, Marissa is fine though."

"My Marissa?"

"Yea, she was driving and hit a truck, but I need that number please."

"Yea, hold on..." There was a long silence "it's 555-0848"

"Thank you"

"Ryan..."

"Yea"

"I am sorry"

"Its okay, but I have to go." With that said Ryan hug up the phone and dialed the other number. He got the answering machine and told them what happened. By then the Cohen's had driven in and were talking to the doctors about Marissa and the other driver.

The doctor said that they would both be okay, they just had a few bruises and cuts, but they would be okay in a day or so.

"Ryan." Seth called out

"Yea" Ryan said

"How is Cat?"

"She is up in surgery, Marissa is in the room down the hall and the driver is in the room next to that."

"Did you see Marissa yet?" Seth asked.

"Yea, but not for long. You can talk to her if you want." With that Ryan left Seth standing in the middle of the floor.

Ryan made his way up to the surgery floor, so he could watch Cat get operated on.

"Where did Ryan go?" Kristen asked

"I don't know" Seth replied still wondering that himself

"Did he talk to Marissa yet?" Sandy asked

"Yea he said he did. I am going to go talk to her now." Seth said as he walked away.

Ryan made his way into the operation room with his hatred for Marissa still there. He watched as the doctors worked on getting the rod out. They then worked on stopping the bleeding but it was very difficult to. Ryan felt useless as he watched but what could he do, there was nothing. The surgery was just about done when the Heart monitor flat lined. Ryan realized that this could be the end of her and hated himself for not being there for her and leaving her there. They tried to revive her but it wasn't working. The hatred that Ryan was feeling was growing and he wanted for Marissa to pay for making Cat suffer through this. She had, had enough surgeries in her life she didn't need anymore.

He watched as they shocked her to no avail. It had been about 35 minutes since she went down and they weren't getting anything from the paddles. So they gave up. Ryan sat on the floor of the observation room, and for the first time in forever he started to cry. He was losing the true love of his life, all because of the girl he though he loved, was drunk.

The surgeons left the room and one came in to talk to Ryan.

"I am sorry for your lose." The surgeon said, "If you would like you could go in and say good-bye to her. She is all closed up, so you wont get her blood on you. She died right after we were done. She was a strong girl, right up to the end. We think it because she had lost so much blood."

Ryan got up from his knees and wiped his face. The surgeon walked him over to the room, and left him there. He walked over to Cat and held her Left hand.

"You cannot die now, I need you, I need you badly. Please don't die." Ryan again became to cry. The surgeon watched as Ryan stood there and held Cat's hand. Then he saw something that he didn't expect to see.

End part 5

Reviews please


	6. Realization

I do not own and I never will.

Sorry it has taken me so long I couldn't find the file on the computer, but I found yea. Anyways here it is

REALIZATION

Seth walked into Marissa's room. He was a little nervous at first but decided to just speak up.

"Hey Marissa." Seth called across the room.

Marissa turned over in her bed ad looked at Seth.

"Hey did you see Ryan?"

"Yea, he used the phone and then headed for the surgery floor."

"Oh."

"Why what's wrong?"

"He said he was going to come back here when he was done."

"Maybe he was just nervous about Cat. And he wanted to check up on her."

"No, I think he was angry. When he asked me for the number. I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't happy. I could tell that he wished it was me he wished got hurt that bad. I think..." She stopped there.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Come on. Tell me."

"I think he loves her."

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, it was the way he looked t me."

"You cannot be serious Marissa. He loves you."

"I don't think he does. It is just a feeling that I got from him." Seth and Marissa debated over this of about a hour.

Then Julie, Jimmy, Kristen, and Sandy came in.

"Mom what happened?" Seth asked. He could tell by the was that his mother was holding herself something had happened.

Kristen remained silent. So Sandy spoke for her. "Marissa...Catheren ...didn't make it."

"Oh, God..." Marissa clapped her hands over her mouth, opened her eyes up wide in horror.

"How long ago?" Seth asked. "Not long. She was in surgery for two hour. She died right after they closed. So about half an hour ago" Sandy told his son.

Marissa was still horrified.

"Where's Ryan?" Seth asked

"Still upstairs, saying good-bye, I think." Kristen finally could talk.

"Can all of you leave, please?" Marissa asked

"Marissa, honey, are you okay?" Julie asked.

"I am fine. I am just tired and would like to get some sleep." Marissa responded.

End of Chapter

Well that is it for now and I hope you liked. I am set to update anyday now, once I get some reviews.

So please Review, the sooner you review the sooner you get to know more.


	7. What happened?

Well this was fun but I will need at least one review if any of you guys want me to update anymore. Thanks for reading and hope you like it.

I do not own them, I only own the voices in my head telling to write this.

What happened?

"Okay, honey. Have a good night sleep." Julie said as she walked out with Jimmy. Kristen and Sandy followed suite.

Seth was the last to leave.

"Seth." Marissa called out.

Seth turned around "Yea"

"Can you go and look for Ryan for me? I just want to know where he is."

"Sure. I'll be back." Seth walked out of the room. Heading toward the elevator. When his mom stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Kristen asked while reacting out and grabbing Seth's arm.

"I am going to check on Ryan." Seth replied

"I'm not sure that, that is a good idea." Sandy put in.

"I am just going to look to see where he is. Just to check on him is all." Seth replied

"I still don't..."

"Dad just let me okay. I just want to see if he is alright." With that Seth headed into the elevator, and headed for the surgery floor. When he got there, he asked the lady at the desk which room Cat was in. She told him and went back to her work. Seth walked down the hall and didn't see the room number. When an orderly went by. He asked the orderly.

"Down the hall in the Recovery Wing." He said, then went on his way. Leaving Seth there to wonder why Cat was in Recovery.

He continued down the hall. He found the room and looked in the window. He didn't see Ryan at first. He saw Catheren with a tube down her throat, and a couple coming out f her arms. He then saw some movement. He walked in the room and got closer. He finally saw what the movement was. It was Ryan. Who was in a corner hiding in the shadows. He heard that the Heart Monitor going and got even more confused. He took a closer look and saw that Ryan was holding Cat's hand. Ryan was asleep so he didn't say anything. But he thought about what Marissa had said. Maybe Ryan did love Catheren, and not Marissa.

Now Seth tried to leave the room quietly so he wouldn't wake-up Ryan, because he remembered Ryan was usually a light sleeper. Unless he had been drinking that night. But Seth ended up hitting a chair that was next to the door, sending whatever was on it crashing to floor. Waking up Ryan easily.

"Seth?" Ryan asked quietly stilling sleeping.

"Hey man." Seth responded.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was checking on you. Marissa asked me too. Not that I don't care. I just..." Ryan gave him a look that Seth could now make out as 'I get it'. It was just visible, after Ryan moved out of the shadows some. "I'm shutting up now."

"You can turn on the lights you know. They were just off, so I could sleep."

"I can?"

"Yea"

"What about her?" Seth asked pointing to Catheren.

"What about her?" Ryan asked

"Won't she wake-up?"

"No"

"Why?"

"She is sedated. She wont be able to wake-up until about noon tomorrow at the earliest. If she wakes-up."

"Seriously" Seth said slowly turning on the lights. He watched as he gid to see if he got a reaction from Catheren. Which he didn't. It took Ryan a minute for his eyes to adjust. Seth sat down in the chair next to the door.

"So what happened?" Seth asked

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked, still holding on to Cat's hand.

"Well, My mom and dad, and Julie, and Jimmy told me and Marissa that Cat had died."

"She did."

"Okay, then why is the Heart monitor going, and why is she in recovery?"

"She came back."

"How. Tell me please. I'm nosy you know that. I need to know, tell me, please."

"Well she just came back. The doctors gave up on her since they couldn't even get the electricity to show up on the heart monitor. They let me go in and see her. Then she woke up. Well the heart monitor started again. So they gave a sedative to keep her asleep".  
  
End of chapter

Author's note:

Well this is the next one. I didn't get any reviews and it made me sad but maybe you guys didn't see that I had updated, since I think that it wasn't anywhere near the top of the list. It wasn't the last time I looked at it. I would like to have some reviews this time so please review for me, I so do love them. They can be good or bad or they and complain about how I cannot spell, just send me a review to let me know what you guys think. It will only help me to write better. Thanks and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Bye

CharmedCat17


	8. Wake up call

I do not own, never have, and never will

haley-ryan-hotty- thank you for the review. I might not have worded the first chapter right, but Marissa was driving the car and was driving right toward the truck. She had crossed the yellow line. Cat was trying to get the car to the other side of the yellow line, to the side they should have been on. Marissa would have stayed in the wrong lane she was in, if Cat hadn't grabbed the wheel. Marissa wasn't happy about, Cat trying to move the wheel, so she was keeping the car from going over the yellow line. to the side they belonged on. Eventually Marissa got the wheel and it swerved somewhat which caused the passeneger side of the car to be hit more the the drviers, making the car and Truck not to hit head on. Saving Marissa's and Cat's life. If that makes any sense. I also tried drawing a picture but I don't know if it would help

l T l l l l = White lines on roads   
l l l l ll = Yellow line on roads  
l l l l T = Truck   
l l l l M = Marissa and Cat before Cat grabbed the wheel  
l l l l W= Where Marissa should be and where Cat was trying to get the car to go.  
l M l l W l

Any ways here is the next chapter

Wake up call

Night had fallen and Marissa was antsy. She hadn't got word from Seth yet and she wanted to know where Ryan was. So she stood up. It took her a minute to gain her balance when she did she walked slowly. She found her cloths and making sure she had something to lean on. She wasn't sure where she was going but she was going to find Ryan. She avoided being seen by the Doctors and nurses, by hiding behind the stacks of things in the hallway. She made it to the elevator.

She looked on the panel and saw the surgery on the list of places, so she picked it. Hoping that Ryan was still there. She badly wanted to see Ryan and hold him. To try to comfort him, through his lose.

Meanwhile, when Seth found out, Sandy, Kristen, and Julie, Jimmy was finding out that Catheren wasn't died. But since they thought that Marissa was still asleep they didn't want to wake her up. Catheren's parents didn't come to the hospital, yet.

Marissa made her way through the halls, after getting out of the elevator. Marissa went to the desk.

"Is there a room that has Ryan Atwood in it?"

"Let me check." A moment of silence "No it am sorry."

"What is the room that had the car accident in it?"

"Which car accident?"

"The one that had to have surgery, to get a pole out of her."

"Again which one?"

"Cat her name was."

"Oh, that one, it sure was a miracle for that one."

"What do you mean?"

"She survived the surgery, and came back from the died. I wouldn't be to hopeful that she will ever wake up though."

"Why?"

"Most people are vegetables when they don't come back for so long, though I guess that the x-rays seem to suggest that she will eventual wake up. There was no brain damage. It's a bloody miracle."

"What room is it?"

"Let me see"

"I am sorry I cannot give that out."

"Why?"

"The doctor asked me not to let more then two people in their at a time."

"Your serious."

"Yes, it is the doctors orders. Even though they do sound funny, since she is asleep and wont be waking up form it for a while."

"Jane." Someone called out

"Will you hold on a second miss."

"Sure." Marissa said.

Jane went to see who was calling her name. Marissa decided since the nurse wont tell her the place then she would just look to see where it was. She turned the computer scene looked at he room number and then turned it back to the place it was before Jane came back.

"I think that I will go and wait for one to come out over there."

"If you want to."

Marissa went down the hall and then turned into the Recovery Wing. She looked for the room number and found it. She looked inside, and saw, Ryan, and Seth talking, and laughing. She was upset and now knew why Seth didn't come back to her. She barged in the room.

"What is going on?" Marissa asked

"MARISSA!!!!!!!!" They both said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked

"I was seeing why Seth never came back."

"Well I was talking to Ryan to see what was going on in is head." Seth said trying to sound like that was what he really was doing.

"Don't lie to me Seth." Marissa said steam seeming to be coming out of her head.

"Seth I think you should leave." Ryan said trying to get Seth out of the middle.

End of Chapter

Hope you liked, please review for me. PLEASE.


	9. What's happening

I do not own O.C. just the story, not the characters in it, but Cat.

This is going to be the last chapter for a while since I have to type the others up and my friend has the thing I wrote the next chapter in. Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter my computer was having trouble and I didn't have time to get to a different one.

What's happening

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"I should be asking you." Marissa said

"Why?"

"You said that you were coming back."

"No I didn't, you asked me to come back, and I didn't answer."

"You told me you would come back."

"No I didn't."

"I don't believe you, trying to cover up your own butt, by telling me that I am lying."

"I am not covering my own butt, you are. You asked me to come back. I turned my back, and left with out saying anything. You cannot tell me that I said something, when I didn't."

"Don't lie to me Ryan, I hate liars."

"I do too. You lied to me and that store when you shop lifted and then you drove drunk. Probably when they checked you blood alcohol content you didn't have very much, because you were in that car for 4 hours. Do you know what Cat actually looked like when she got to the house? She looked like she was already died. She looked like the living dead. There was no joy, no color on her cheeks. She collapsed in less then a second after I opened the door. Do you know how the Cohen's knew what way to go to find you?"

"No"

"They followed Catheren's blood trail, down the road down the hill. Until you really know what she looked like when she was died you will never be able to tell me that I am a liar. You think you saw what she looked like, but you didn't, you saw what you always want to see, the not bad side."

"Don't tell me how I see thinks."

"I will because I know that is how you see it. Sure you came to Chino and saw how I grew up. But until you have a family that beats you every night unless you aren't home you will never be able to tell me you know what it was like. Most people sure they don't know what it is like to have an abusive family but when you have an older brother that has been in so may fights that he was kicked out of half of the stores and businesses in town you will never know what pain is. When a Guy went into a club that pissed off your brother, and that club he cannot go in. Where is the anger going to go? Not to the person in the club. But to the sibling that is at home minding their business. Then your mother has an abusive boyfriend that thinks he is the king of the world, and gets drunk and stoned every night then you can talk to me about pain and anguish."

"I know you had a terrible childhood but..."

"You think I am just talking about me."

"Yea"

"No, I am not. I am not the only person with family problems in Chino. Cat had them too. But she had it worst." He turned the blanket down so that Marissa could see Cat's arm.

"What I don't see anything?"

"Look closer." Marissa looked closer and saw what looked like needlepoints, and some long scars.

"What are these, she did drugs or something?"

"Drugs, yes, but the kind that they give to patients in a hospital when they are being operated on. She has had more then 10 operations in the past 5 years. The left hand's veins are so screwed up that they have to use the right hands veins. The doctors first thought that she was a junky; they didn't know what to give, so I had to tell them the story. Morphine doesn't even help her anymore. She cannot have a stronger dose because it is not safe. She can be in so much pain that she cannot even feel anything else but the pain. She cannot get any help for the pain because her body has built up immunity to the pain relieving stuff in the drug unless it is a strong dose. She could feel all the pain through the surgery and she didn't even flinch."

"I didn't know."

"That is because you don't ask. You think you know something, but you don't know anything. I think you should leave."

"I am not leaving."

"Why because you feel bad? You want to be there when she wakes up. Well guess what? She may never wake up. It is a miracle that she is not died right now on a mortuary's bed. She died because you were too selfish to let her drive. You refused to let her drive because you think that your judgment is not impaired, but guess what it is. You played chicken with a truck and lost. You were too foolish to know that when you are drunk you shouldn't drive. You need to think of a better way then to kill someone to learn this."

"But she isn't died"

"That doesn't mean that she wont be. The doctors don't even know if she will be alive in 24 hours. They wont let her wake up if she can because it might kill her to be conscious and fell the pain. Do you know how much pain it is to have a pole through your hand? A lot more than you would think you wont know what it is like until you have had it. I should know. I had one through my hand when I was younger. They have to eaze her out of the sedative that they gave her. So that she will hopefully get used to the pain so she wont be feeling it all right away. "

"I am so sorry."

"I cannot say that I can except it from you."

"Why?"

"Because you have lied to me too may times. You have ruined my life so many ways. You cannot make it up to me. It is not possible too. I don't think you should come and see me anymore here or at home."

"Are you dumping me?"

"I guess I am."

"I always thought I would be dumping you. Did I just say that out loud."

"Yea you did. I think you should leave now."

"I think I should too. I am sorry though."

"I didn't just hear you say that."

"Yea you did."

"You said that you always wanted to break up with me, so why don't you go back to your player for a boyfriend and live with him the rest of your life. You have been dating since you were in diapers, so why not. Both your families have had a problem, some bigger then others but still the same you have had problems and you have had to both fight through it. No offense to Luke. But you two make a perfect couple. Both families with huge scandals. You should be on TV and America's most wanted. So you know if Cat dies, you will be arrested for murder."

"What are you talking about?"

"If Cat dies even if she didn't have to get in the car with you, you will still be arrested for murder, because you caused someone to die. Even if you are a juvenile you broke not 1 not 2 but 3 laws. One you drank under age, two you drove drunk, and three you killed someone."

"O, my God."

"Yea, nice rap sheet. A lot messier then mine and Cat's put together, I think even my brother too. Now I don't want to talk to you anymore so get out."

"I said I was not leaving."

"You said you would five seconds ago."

"I changed my mind."

Ryan stood up for the first time in this fight and Marissa saw that he was holding her hand.

"Ryan?"

"What?" Ryan asked angrily

"Why are you holding her hand?"

"Because that is what I have always done what she is in the hospital, and got out of surgery."

"There is an other reason I know."

"Yea but why should I tell you."

"Because I will ask Seth."

"He doesn't know."

"Oh, yea he does."

"No he doesn't I never told him. NOW GET OUT BEFORE I GET MAD AND CALL SECURITY."

Marissa did as she was told and left, not wanting to piss of Ryan any longer. The thing that Ryan didn't want Marissa and anyone one else to know besides the doctors was the that Catheren had an extremely rare blood type, and they need the exact match if they were going to have a chance of getting Cat back. So they were taking Ryan's blood, they were taking his blood and getting so Cat could have it when she needed it.Ryan sat down because standing was making him feel sick. From the lose of blood. He looked at his arm and saw the blood sitting there and slowly going out. Ryan fell back asleep, staying unconscious until the nurse came in and unhooked the IV thing from his arm. When she left Ryan went to fell asleep in the chair again still holding Cat's hand. So she will know that he is there for her.

End Chapter

Well that is the end of that one now I am going to have for you guys when you guys start reviewing, and my friend gives me the notebook I wrote this in.

Thanks all of you for reviewing, Marissa and Ryan aren't done yet, just to let you know.

Please Review


	10. New Year's Eve

I don't own the O.C. or any of the characters that you reconize from the show.

I know it's been awhile, a long while, but I finally gave up on waiting for my friend to show up and give me my note book, I don't think that I will have it before school starts and I wanted to get past this part of the story. So I tried to remember what I wanted to say in it and I reworked it. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, so here goes, put some of you guys are still interested in the story.

ocluvr1212- you'll see what I mean when I get there. Right now there is still more Ryan and Marissa, but then theirs always Oliver who decided to mess things up.

newportbabe44 - if you don't like Cat then you shouldn't read this story. She is a main character in the story.

Mrs. Mckenzie -Sorry but by the end of the story Ryan and Marissa will just be friends, thanks mostly to Oliver which we will be getting to by the next one or two chapters.

Thanks for the reviews. I loved all of them, but you know how it goes.

New Year's Eve

It was New Years Eve and Ryan was at the hospital. He didn't know what he should do. He had lost his girlfriend and he was staying with an unconscious person. Cat still hadn't woken up let, but he knew that she should be up any day now. The doctors were surprised that she was even still asleep. He put his hand over hers and started to drift back off to sleep. But he felt movement next to him and the sleep that was just about to come went quickly away.

Ryan watched as Cat's eyes opened.

It took her a minute to register what was happening.

"Cat, it's Ryan can you hear me?" Ryan asked hoping that her memory was still there.

Cat moved her mouth but nothing came out.

"Hey, don't try to talk, the doctors still have to get the tube out of your throat. You had to be a wake for them to. I'll go get the doctor." Ryan said as he stood up. He started to move his hand and found that he couldn't, Cat was holding on to it. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, I am just going to stick my head out the door." Ryan said

Cat released his hand and he called for the doctor.

The doctor came in about a minute later to see Cat looking wide eyed around the room. Ryan was back in his chair.

"Hey Catheren. I need to blow out hard when I pull this tube out. Take a deep breath and when I say go, blow out for as long as you can. Okay?" The doctor said. Cat nodded her head. "One... two... three... Go." The doctor said.

The tube came out and Cat want into a coughing fit.

"Sorry about that, but it is pretty hard to take a tube out while someone is not able to respond to the voice commands we give them." The doctor said. "Do you know what happened to you."

"Yes." Cat said weakly. "Marissa?" She asked

"Marissa Cooper is fine, and so is the driver of the truck." The doctor said "You don't need to talk right now, your throat is going to be sore for awhile because the tube was in for a while but that will heal. Your lucky your boyfriend here had the same type of blood as you, or you might not have made it. We didn't have any type specific and we were afraid that if you didn't get type specific you wouldn't make it, but Ryan here came through. Now I am going to leave you. Tomorrow we will run some tests and see if you can walk right. We'll end up taking your blood tomorrow, to make sure there is no infection." The doctor said. "See you later." He said as he walked out the door.

"Hey, you." Ryan said

"Yeah Ryan." Cat said weakly

"Do you want some water or something?" Ryan asked

Cat nodded

Ryan reached behind him and picked up a pitcher of water. "I could get you a different cup if you mind using mine." Ryan said

"No it's fine." Cat said

Ryan poured the liquid into the cup placed it on the table and helped Cat sit up. Once she was in a sitting position he handed her the glass. She finished the glass. 

"Do you want anymore?" Ryan asked

"No." Cat said, "But thanks."

"No problem." Ryan said as he took the glass and set it on the bedside table.

"I have a question for you." Cat said. He voice was still a little bit husky but she was trying to ignore it.

"Sure, what?" Ryan asked

"Did you break up with Marissa?" Cat asked

"Yeah. How did you know?" Ryan asked

"I heard you, after my surgery, I heard you yelling at her." Cat said

"Yeah well, I was kind of pissed at her." Ryan said

"Why?" Cat asked

"Well you risked your life to save her, but she didn't seem to care. I didn't like that she didn't seem to care." Ryan said

"I don't want you to break up with someone because of me." Cat said

"I didn't. She has been uncaring about a lot of things and I didn't like it. She was just pissing me off." Ryan said

"I think you were being to emotional." Cat said

"Yeah, I was tired, yeah, I was pissed, but I did what I wanted to do." Ryan said

"I don't think you did. I've seen the way you look at her. You care for her. I think you should go back to her. She cares for you too, she was just scared." Cat said

"Why are you giving me relationship advice right now?" Ryan asked

"I don't know. My boyfriend, he hasn't heard from me in like, how long?"

"About two weeks. It's New Years Eve."

"Oh, My, Gosh. Well it's been awhile and he probably doesn't know because he would think because I am here, in Newport, I want to date a jock." Cat said before she went into a coughing fit.

Once the coughing stopped Ryan spoke.

"Who are you dating?" Ryan asked

"You wouldn't know him. He moved in about a month before you moved away, he worked at the camp, my parents sent me to."

"Oh."

"Listen, since it's New Years Eve, go to Marissa."

"Why?"

"Because you care for her. I see it on your face; it's been on your face for a while. Please. Just tell her you over reacted. That she is the only person you want to spend New Years Eve with. Bring her flowers or some other gift. Make sure she knows you care. If she opens the door a crack or try to close it on you tell her that you were wrong that she was right. You should have been with her, but you wanted to make sure that she would be able to not be a murder. If she opens if more, then tell me that she is the one you want to spend your night with." During this little speak every few sentences Cat would cough some but she pulled through.

"Why are you so sure that I want to be with her on New Years?"

"Ryan you don't want to be here, you've been here enough. Go to Marissa and see what's what with her.

"I don't want to." Ryan said

"Ryan, you care for her, I know you do. From what the doctor says it sounds like you are here a lot. I want you to go Marissa and see her. She cares for you too. She just doesn't want to be hurt."

"Cat…"

"Ryan go, please." Cat said

"Fine. I'll see you later."

Ryan left the room.

End of Chapter

Well here it is, it's not exactly the same as what I wrote before, I can promise you that, but i think it is actually a little better than what it was before.

If anybody is still interested in the story then let me know and review for me, please.


	11. The truth

I do not own The O.C. or the character you reconize from the show.

The truth

Ryan and Marissa got back together on New Years Eve. But then the whole Oliver thing happened and Marissa broke it off between her and Ryan, he did his whole fling with Teresa and Eddie came to town and all the stuff that happened in that episode happened.

Ryan was now on his way to see Cat. She still wasn't being released from the hospital, and Ryan had no idea why. He walked into her room, and found her sitting on her bed.

"Hey." Ryan said

"Hey how are you?" Cat asked

"Very good, how about you." Ryan asked

"I don't know. I've been worse I guess." Cat said

"Yeah, sucks doesn't it." Ryan said

"A lot." Cat said.

"So when are you going to be released?" Ryan asked

"They still don't know. They haven't even told me why I am still here." Cat said

"Who knows. What do your parents have to say?" Ryan asked

"I haven't talked to them yet. They probably are in trouble because of all the fraud things they have done, but I don't know. Anything could happen." Cat said

Ryan heard other voices outside the door, he took a quick look and saw it was Cat's doctor and her parents.

The three of them walked in.

"Oh, hi Ryan." The doctor said. "Would you mind stepping out for a little while, I have to talk to Cat and her parents."

"Not a problem." Ryan said as he got yup and walked out of the room.

As Ryan exited the room the doctor started to talk to Cat.

"We found something in your blood work that we cannot determine what it is. It doesn't look too good though, but from the look of it, it looks like it is hereditary. But when we asked your family about it, they said that in their families there was no trace of it, so when you checked their blood work we didn't find any trace of it. When we asked them some other questions, they wouldn't tell us the answer, they said it was up to you to answer them. Are you willing to answer some of the questions that I have for you?" the Doctor asked

"Yes." Cat replied.

"Have you had any unprotected sex?"

"No"

"Do you do drugs?"

"No."

"So you do not use dirty needles."

"Right."

"Are you close you your parents?"

"Which ones?"

"What do you mean? Both of them."

"The ones in the room sort of, the ones that didn't want me, no."

"What do you mean by that."

"I was adopted."

"What do you mean your parents said you were theirs?"

"Actually no we didn't, we said that she was our daughter, and that is true, you never asked if we were her real parents." Cat's mother said.

Ryan couldn't believe what he had just heard. He never knew that Cat was adopted. He always thought that she had just gotten their recessive traits. But before he could hear any more the nurse shut the door.

After about 20 more minutes everybody left the room but Cat. Ryan wasn't sure if he should go in there now or wait but he wanted answers. So he entered. He saw Cat look up at him. She looked so pail and thin lying in that bed.

Cat looked at him when he entered, she knew that he now knew but she didn't want be answering questions but knew she would have to at some point, and it was better now then later.

"Hey." Ryan said as he took his seat next to Cat.

"Hey there." Cat replied

"So how are you?"

"I have been better, but then again I also have been worse.'

"I know."

"So."

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"I over heard the doctor and he said that, you have a condition. Do you know what kind of thing is wrong with you?"

"No, and I know that is not what you really wanted to ask me. So just ask."

"How long did you know you were adopted?"

"I always have."

"So why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was embarrassed about it."

"Why?"

"Well everybody else had their real parents whether they were nice or not. My real parents never wanted me; I had heard them say that I was just some mistake that happened. That I wasn't supposed to be here, with them."

"But for as long as I have known you, you always have had those parents, and they always have had you."

"Well that is because, my real parents got rid of me when I was about 6 months to 1 year old. They kept me that long but only because the orphanage couldn't take me in at that point, there were to many kids. And they couldn't take me in with out having to pay for the diapers and a formula, so they asked my parents to keep me until I was a little older. So they hired a nanny and never really were around."

"But how did you know that? You were little."

"I have been told that I have a very good memory, even when I was little. I remember even being the little girl in the nursery, when I was about a day old. It was very strange. But that was when I had first met my real parents, they looked so nice. But about a month later I heard them say that they didn't want me, I was a mistake that needed to go away. They had wanted a little boy, not a girl. So they gave me away."

"So you weren't wanted and you remember that, most kids don't even remember being younger then 4."

"Well I guess that when you aren't wanted then you remember more about your childhood. I don't know."

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be."

"Those people that were coming to your house a lot when we were younger, the ones that you told me were friends of the family that I couldn't met, they were social workers, weren't they."

"Yup."

"But if they were then why didn't they take you way. You never told them about your parents beating you, or when you were being left with no care for weeks, did you." Cat nodded her head "Why?"

"For the first time in my life I had felt that I had someone who cared for me. The reason that they made up the names for hospitals was because they didn't want the social workers to be coming by and trying to find out why I was in the hospital every other day."

"But if they beat you, why would you think they cared for you?"

"I didn't say it was them that I thought cared for me."

"Then who?"

"Who was there for me when I was made fun of, or when I was hurt, or had thoughts of hurting myself?"

"I was but...Oh, God it was me, but why would you do that. It's my fault that you stayed."

"No, it's mine. I found someone who didn't hate me, someone who didn't make fun of me when I was beat. You helped me through so much. Everyone at school would make fun of me because I was always getting hurt, or because I was different. You would always stick for me. You would beat the crap out of anyone who would pick on me. In first grade when I came to school with baggy clothes that had holes in them, everyone made fun of me. So at recess I went and hide in the corner, you asked me if I was ok, and sat with me. You were the one person that first day that didn't say anything mean, even though every time I would see you before that day I would go a different direction. I was always afraid that you would be one of the kids to make fun of me. Then when someone came up to us at recess that day pointed and laughed at me you stood up from where you were sitting and said 'Pick on someone your own size.' and beat him up. You were always so protective of me. I felt safe for the first time in my life whenever I was around you. That wasn't something I wanted to lose. Not even Eddie would do that for me. He was always one of the kids making fun of me. But he never told anyone that I was adopted he thought he would have gone to far if he did tell. But when we were at home he would rub it is my face always. He would tell me that I wasn't wanted anywhere. But after the first car accident that he felt was his fault he stopped picking on me and helped to protect me."

"I am still sorry."

"Don't be, you were the one person that would do anything for me, even kill yourself, or come close to it. Like when you climbed the roof of my house to get my shoes down from when someone had thrown them up there. I kept telling you that it was fine I had other shoes, but you kept saying no I got them. Then you fell, but luckily the tree caught you before the ground did. I could have told you anything, even that I was adopted, but I was scared that if you knew then you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore.

"You should have told me, I wouldn't leave you because of it."

"Yea, but when you have everyone else saying you're useless, you start to believe it. When people tell you that no one likes you that you will always be alone. You think it's true. You become paranoid of people and don't want to tell people all about yourslef being adopted. There are some things that I didn't want anybody to know about. That was one."

"Just because you were adopted didn't mean that I would have stopped being your friend."

"Well when you think about tell someone, something like that you always think that it is going to come out bad. I have always been frightened of telling people things about myself. You knew more about me them Eddie ever did. You were the one person that I told everything to."

"But you didn't tell me about you being adopted."

"I was scared I thought you would make fun of me like Eddie did."

"I wouldn't do that."

"I know that now, but I would always think you would make fun of me for it, everyone else did even my parents did. Like I said you were the one person I could tell anything to, because you are the one person that would do anything for me. But that was one secret that I wanted to keep a secret."

Cat and Ryan talked for another hour, until the nurse came in and told him he had to leave, since visiting hours were up about 45 minutes ago. He left willingly and promised to come back tomorrow.

End of Chapter

Tell me what you think please


	12. Telling the truth

I do not own the O.C.

Telling the truth

Ryan went home. He had borrowed the Cohen's SUV. He had a 15-minute ride ahead of him and he got to thinking about all that Cat had told him. She had told him she was adopted, and that she remember things about her real parents, the way they smelled, the way that they had treated her. He was angry at the world, even himself. Why couldn't he have figured it out before. She was his best friend, and he hadn't known that she was hiding something so big. He arrived at the Cohen's 15 minute later, still thinking about his visit with Cat. When he walked in Dinner was just being set on the table.

"Hey man, there you are, I was about to call the police, no one knew where you were. We called Marissa, and she had said that you had gone to the hospital hours ago. We looked that the time and visiting hours were over and you weren't anywhere to be seen." Seth said to Ryan

"The hospital was nice and let me and Cat talk 45 minutes after visiting hours." Ryan said.

"Well you are here now, so let's go eat, I am starved." Seth said.

They sat at the table eating, Ryan wasn't very hungry but he went along with it. Everyone noticed that Ryan was quieter then usual and they were scared something had happened to Cat.

Sandy was the first to speech. "So how is Cat?"

"She is doing better, they might be releasing her soon, if they don't find something else wrong with her." Ryan said

"Something else?' Sandy asked.

"Yea they said that they found something in her blood stream that could be fatal but they don't know yet, sine they have to run so more tests to determine it, and her parents don't know what it is."

"So it is all a mystery?"

"Yea I guess."

"You seem more out of it then usual, Ryan, is something wrong?" Kristen spoke

"Just thinking."

"Are you sure?" Kristen asked, with concern evident in her voice.

"Yea. I am fine." Ryan responded, before he put a bite of mashed potato in his mouth.

"Come on Ryan we know something is going on. You are quieter then usual and you have a far away look in your eyes, what is going now. We all see it so tell us or mom and dad are going to stay up all night worrying that you are going to do something stupid." Seth said.

"Seth." Both Kristen and Sandy looked at their son with a look of shock. They couldn't believe that he had just said that.

"What." Seth said in you-were-going-to-ask-it-anyways voice.

"It's alright, I was just thinking about what I was talking to Cat about." Ryan told them.

"Do you mind sharing what you talked about, maybe we can help." Sandy said.

"Say that you were to adopted a kid that was at a young age, but they knew that they were adopted, but you, as a parent never told them, until they were older. Say that, that person grew up being beat, made fun of, and treated like garbage. You were the ones beating them, making fun of them, along with all the other parents and kids that knew the person. But one person was that person's friend. The adopted kid never told their friend that they were adopted. But the secret came out and that person knew. What if the adopted kid only stayed for the abuse from everyone else because, that person that was their friend was always there to protect and help that person when they needed it?" Ryan said really fast

"Well I really don't know the question." Sandy said.

"If you were the kid being abused would you stay and lie to the social workers and put up with everybody's crap?"

"Well that is very hard to answer, if that person that was my friend was the only person nice to me I wouldn't, because even the nicest person in the world wouldn't make me happy with every other person making fun of me."

"What is you never knew what nice was unless you were with that person?"

"I would go out and try to find other people that would treat me nice."

"But if you never knew what nice was, even your real parents hated you, would you stay with the one person that made you feel cared for?"

"No, I would go and try to find someone that would care for me like my one friend. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"I know that that isn't true." Sandy said, "Are you trying to tell us something?"

"It was just a question."

"No it seemed to be more then that."

"No really it was just me asking a question."

"Ryan don't do this to yourself let us help you." Kirsten said

"I am not the one that needs help," Ryan said as he stood up. "I am going to go to bed, I am tired."

With that aid Ryan left the Cohen's staring at him as he walked out the door to his pool house. They weren't sure what they should do now. Ryan wasn't going to talk about it and no one else knew what he was talking about, so they decided to finish eating and then go and watch the movie they had rented. They asked Ryan and he told them no.

End of chapter

I know this one was kind of boring, but I needed to let you guys know what her past was like since I know it and no one else really does. So the next chapter will be up soon, since I hate leaving a story unfinished, I am going to be finishing this story even if no one reviews. There will be more action in it, and some sad parts in it too. If you don't review than I will update when ever i want to and it might be awhile, if someone reviews than I will get the next one up in the next couple of days, for sure, and if more than one person reviews than I will update probably tomorrow, since the rest of the story is done. But I am going to stop typing now so i can let my kittne run around instead of sit on my lap.

please review.


	13. Bad Blood Work

I do not own O.C. nor ever will

If no one cares, to bad, I hate you all anyways, those that read this of course.

Bad Blood Work

The next day came and Ryan woke up and went to the hospital, he had to make sure that it wasn't just a dream that had happened. When he can to Cat's room, no one was there, and her bed was made with fresh linen. Ryan got scared, what had happened. Did she died, did she run away, did she get moved. No they would have told him any of this when he got there. He was starting to seem like he worked there since he was there practically there every day. Ryan approached the nurses station.

"Hey Ryan, how are you?" the Nurse asked. Her name was Nancy.

"Confused, do you know where Cat is?" he asked

"Umm… let me look… Oh she is doing some more tests, to see if there is anything wrong with her."

"Thank you."

"No problem. You can wait in her room, she should be done with the tests soon."

"Thank you again." Ryan said as he walked back to Cat's room.

Meanwhile in another part of the hospital

Cat was sick of all the testing. She didn't think anything was wrong with her. From what the doctors told her she should be feeling weak and not being about to move well. She didn't understand. She had finished with most of the tests and the doctors kept asking her if she needed a break after each time. She finally got to sick of all the poking and testing that she said yes. So she was seated on a gurney and told to tell them when she was ready. She decided that since they hadn't taking or weren't going to be taking her on a tour she would take herself. She went on her tour and no one asked her any questions. Mostly because they didn't know she had gone or was doing something she shouldn't be. She was almost done with her tour when she saw a girl about her age sitting in one of the rooms. She knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" Asked the girl after seeing that the person that knocked on her door wasn't a nurse or a doctor.

"Yeah, could you answer me something?"

"Sure." Said the girl not knowing what the stranger wanted to ask her.

"What are here for?"

"I am not sure, I get tired easily, and if I move for more than a small about of time it hurts."

"Hey that sounds like what they say I have."

"Do they know what you have?"

"No, they cannot seem to find out why I am not weak, and immobile."

"That is the opposite for me, they cannot figure out why I am weak and immobile. They saw that I have nothing wrong with my blood work."

"They could be being stupid."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I came here because I was in a car accident. They took my blood and tested it after my surgery. When did you get here?"

"Well I have been here since about eight weeks ago maybe, I keep coming and going."

"I have been here for about eight weeks too. So they might make the mistake or the person who keeps taking our blood is confusing us. Because as far as they are concerned I should be bed ridden right now not being about to walk, they are running all these tests with moving and such stuff like that and I am fine with them."

"Yea I have done those tests but they don't know what is wrong with me I am like died at the end of the first test and they don't understand, they think that I am faking it, but sometimes I cannot even move my finger without pain in my whole body."

"There you are, we have been looking all over for you, when we came to ask you if you ready you weren't there we thought something terrible happened to you." The two girls looked and saw the doctor that was treating Cat.

"Oh, hi Dr. Madden." Cat said

"We really should get back to the testing." Dr. Madden said

"Well about that." Cat said

"What about it?"

"I think that someone is mixing up our blood" Cat said looking at the girl

"What do you mean?"

"Well you keep telling me that I should be able to move after one test and I have been fine though out the whole thing, I was just trying to get away from the tests because they are getting annoying. This girl, has the problems that I am supposed to be having, I think some one is mixing up our blood work."

"I will look into it. Lets take some of your blood and see if you are correct." A nurse came in and took their blood the right labels were on them and everything. They were taken to the lab for work up, Dr. Madden made sure that they weren't mixed up. The whole time Cat stayed in Sara's room (the other girl). It had been about an hour until Dr. Madden came back. He walked in, with both clipboards.

"Well I think you were right Cat. From the timetables for the blood work, both of yours were brought in the lab at the same time, and analyzed at the same time. From the results of the new tests, it shows that Cat is fine, and that you Sara have the problem. I wonder why we didn't check it before."

"You didn't think it was possible. But can I go home now. I am beginning to remember why I hate hospitals."

"Sure." Said Dr. Madden, who turned to leave, "I'll go and sign you out."

"I would like to thank you Catheren." Sara said "Now they will believe me when I say I am in pain."

"No problem really. And you can call me Cat. We should hang out sometime. When you are feeling better and are on medicine."

"I would like that, I will call you sometime." Sara said. Cat wrote down a number and said good-bye. She then walked to her room to find Ryan sitting in his usual chair.

"There you are." Ryan said. "The nurse told me you would have finished over and hour ago."

"Well they didn't, they ran some blood work again." Cat told him

"Did they find something different?" Ryan asked hopeful that she was going to be ok.

"No." Cat said as she headed to the closet and pulled out her clothes and started to put them on

"Then why are you getting dressed?" asked Ryan, not bothering to look away, he had seen all of it before when she would come over his house for him to clean and bandage her back and legs from the beatings that she had received that day.

"I am going home."

"They found out what was wrong with your blood." Ryan said

"No."

"So why would they send you home if they didn't know what was wrong with your blood work?"

"Well it wasn't my blood work, someone kept screwing up when ever they took the blood, they confused it with another girl my age."

"Oh, is that a good thing?"

"Yes, for her and for me. I get to go home and the girl wont be in as much pain once they figure out what is going on."

"So they girl is happy about it."

"Yes she is thrilled, oh if you get a call from a girl named Sara, it is the girl that my blood was mixed up with."

"Why would she call my house?"

"I gave her your number since I am not going to be at my house a lot."

"Why?"

"Well, I figured you were right, I shouldn't stay with my family if they aren't going to be nice to me. They aren't really my family, so why should I stay."

"You could stay with me for a while if you would like."

"Shouldn't you ask the Cohen's first."

"Yeah, but I talked to them last night metaphorically about what they would do if they were to adopt a kid, and abuse them, and if they were the kid then would they stay and they said no they would both leave, so if I tell them that it was you that I was talking about or that you are having a family fight then you could stay with us for a while."

"Ryan…"

"Don't worry they don't know it was you I was talking about they aren't that good yet."

"Well then I guess I have no choice, I would rather stay away from my family right now. The hospital is going to yell at them about the insurance and about what we told them about the different names and addresses."

"Might be smart to stay away."

"Yea, but then again I am stupid because I stayed with them this long."

"No you were just happy to be with, you said."

"Maybe, Maybe not you never can tell I could be lying, I have been known to do that when I want to, and you never can tell."

"True."

The doctor came in and told them that they could leave at any point now. Cat was all signed out and could leave. So they did. They got in the car and drove to the Cohen's. They talked about what they should tell them and Cat said to tell them the truth, that way it would be better.

They arrived and entered the house, Kristen, Sandy, and Seth all came into the living room to see what was going on. When they saw the girl standing there, they weren't sure who it was. Kristen and Sandy had only seen her when she was covered in blood and Seth hadn't seen her for awhile, she was much thinner, paler, and not asleep and more. They stared in stock.

"You all remember Cat." Ryan said to them. "Cat this is Kristen, Sandy, and Seth, or the Cohen's."

"Hi nice to see you again, you look a lot better." Kristen said to her.

"Thanks." Cat said

"Yea, good to see you up and about." Sandy said

"Hi again, you don't remember me much I bet, but I had come and talked to Ryan when you were in a comma, not that you met me or saw me, or…"Seth started to say before he was interrupted.

"I know I heard you."

"You heard me?"

"Yeah, lets just say medicine doesn't always work for me, I could hear you and Ryan talking but I couldn't talk or move for that matter."

"Sorry to interrupt the friendly talking but I was hoping that Cat and I could talk to you about something." Ryan said to Sandy and Kristen.

"Sure." Sandy said a little concerned in what they were doing to talk about. "Anyways Seth you are supposed to be getting the dinner from the pizza place. You like Pizza, Cat?" Cat nodded her head. "Seth here's some money get some drinks too." Sandy said

"Yea, sure send your only son into the scary world of pizza…" Sandy and Kristen gave him a look. "yeah I am going." Seth left to the SUV Ryan just drove home.

"What did you need to talk about?" Sandy asked

"I was wondering if Cat could stay here for a little while, until things settle down at her home."

"What's happening at her home?" Kristen asked

"Well, see the bill for the hospital is going to be huge because they had screwed up on some of blood work and made her stay for a longer time then she needed to be." Ryan said.

"What does that have to do with her it wasn't her fault." Kristen put in

"But you don't know my parents, they blame me for everything." Cat said

"I am still confused." Kristen said " But if she wouldn't mind sleeping in the pool house with you it would be fine. My sister might be coming back soon and you wouldn't want to be in the room with her."

"I don't mean to put you out. I could go home." Cat said

"No you wouldn't be putting us out, it's just we don't usually have more than one guest at a time and that means we are just used to Ryan, not to say that you aren't part of the family, Ryan, but usually we have the guest room and the pool house for more than one guest and now that Ryan lives in the pool house we lost one room. And I am making a fool out for myself, but if you don't mind sharing with Ryan or share with Ryan when my sister comes you can stay for as long as you want."

"That is not the only thing we were going to ask you about." Ryan said

"What was the other?"

"She might be here for awhile. Her family problems aren't just because of the bills, well it is but…" Ryan began

"My family is abusive toward me. I was the only one that was not their only child. They would end up taking me to the hospital usually everyday or at least ever other. They would always change my name. A new name and not the same hospital in a month was what usually was the case. We ended up telling the hospital I was just at about that because they saw all the scars from the other surgeries and from all the cuts I have received from them and everyone else that hates me, which is mostly everyone." Cat told them about her life and Ryan would help with some of the details to make it clearer, or answer the questions that the Cohen's asked him.

"So when you asked us about the adopted kid and if we would stay it was about Cat and the reason she stayed was because of you, Ryan."

"Yeah."

"We would be glad to keep you here as long as you need us to." Sandy said

"Thank you." Cat said

"Do you have any clothes that you would like us to pick up for you at your house." Kristen asked, seeing that Cat didn't have many clothes but the ones on her that were the ones that she was in the accident in.

"I do but I should get them. I have to say bye to my sister."

"You have a sister, I thought you only had a brother, David." Kristen said

"My sister is about 5 I haven't seen her in a while since I was in the hospital for over eight weeks but she, didn't go to the party since she was to young, she also goes to bed to early to have come."

"When do you want to pick up your clothes?"

"Tomorrow would be good, both of my parents are going to be seeing Eddie."

"Eddie?"

"Yeah, my oldest brother. He still lives in Chino."

"They know about him."

"Why?"

"He came to town to look for Teresa, last week, she had come and he kind of ruined the party, and threw me in the pool." Ryan said as he remember how much he hated Eddie at this point in time

"Yeah he can be jealous, just be happy that he didn't have his knife, or gun."

"Yeah I kind of am, but still he made me mad. Why didn't he have his knife or gun?"

"My mom made him promise that if he ever came to this town he wouldn't have any weapons on him."

"Here's the Pizza!" Seth called out as he entered the house.

"So tomorrow we are going to get your stuff and bring them here, right?" Kristen asked

"Yeah."

"Ok, do you want us to come with you?" Sandy said

"Only if you want." Cat said

"I am going to go, so if you want to you can but you don't have to." Ryan said

"I am going to go." Sandy said

"Ok,"

"So what did I miss while I was going for the Pizza?" Seth asked

"Cat is going to be staying with us for awhile." Kirsten said as she smiled at Cat. Cat smiled back. The first smile in a very long time.

End of Chapter

Same thing as last chapter, if you want more sooner, review.

Excally i don't care if you review or not anymore, since I just don't care yeah, it would be nice, but I don't care Yeah Icould put it all up today or i could make you wait a month to put the next one up. But if i get one review, and yes you could be that one review, I would definatly update today. And i don't care if i spelt that wrong.

Depression isn't fun. I hate the world, and I hate everything in it, after i finish this series, i hope i can end my life. I am really depressed right now. So if it wasn't I wouldn't want to die or any other things that i say. Except Depression isn't fun.


	14. The Chance

The pizza was the best meal she has had in 8 weeks. Cat's arm was still in a sling, so she had a little bit of trouble eating the pizza, but it was nothing compared to what was going on in her head. Throughout the whole dinner she was dreading what was going to happen tomorrow. After dinner ended Cat and Ryan went into the pool house. Ryan was getting some extra sheets and blankets out so that he would be comfortable on the couch.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch, you know. I can sleep there." Cat said

"No you are a guest at my house, you deserve to sleep on the bed." Ryan said to her.

"Ryan you have never done that in your life, the guest always slept on the floor, I don't need special treatment."

"I know but the Cohen's have taught me many things one of those things is being nice to guests at the house."

"From what I remember hearing they put you in the Pool House because they didn't trust you."

"Yeah, so."

"So they didn't trust you at first. So...just let me sleep on the couch."

"No, I like the couch."

"Why isn't the bed better?"

"Yeah, but the couch is just smaller and the same amount of comfort."

"So let me sleep on it."

"No, I am going to sleep on the bed later, anyways, if I sleep on the bed always I will become spoiled and then you wont be able to get the bed every again."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it is the truth. I am becoming spoiled here. This bed is much more comfortable then my bed was in Chino. So I am going to be giving it to you for at least tonight. So just take it, please, and no more fighting about it."

"Fine."

Ryan set up his bed. It only took a minute. He and Cat headed back into the house for some more talking with the Cohen's. They wanted to talk to Cat alone for sometime to get to know her, so Ryan and Seth went into the family room to play with the Xbox.

"You know, I haven't seen Ryan this happy at a place he calls home ever before." Cat said to the Cohen's

"Thank you." Kristen said

With Ryan and Seth

Ryan was nervous; he didn't want to Cohen's to know everything about Cat. Heck, not even he knew everything, but Cat was always secretive, and didn't wanted to share her life with anybody. She never would talk to the teachers or the guidance councilors at the school in Chino, why would she tell the Cohen's everything.

"RYAN." Seth called; he had been calling Ryan for about 5 minutes.

"What." Ryan asked once he heard Seth yell his name. He was going to ask why he yelled but he figured if Seth didn't yell, he wouldn't have heard him.

"You need to select a character already." Seth said

They were playing one of the ninja games that Ryan could always beat Seth at, but Ryan wasn't sure if he could do it today. His mind was other places. He picked a character, and the game began. Ryan did the best he could, but he kept getting distracted.

"Oh, look who's better know, the teacher is now teaching the student again. Oh, Yeah." Seth said as he was beating Ryan badly. "I told you your beginners luck was going to run out." Seth said as he started another game. By then Ryan wasn't paying attention, he didn't notice that there was another round going on.

"Ryan, come on I know I keep telling you to let me win, but I was joking man, I wanted to see if you would, but I don't mean for you to do nothing in which I can beat your brain out. Come on Ryan I want to see if I can really beat you." Seth said as he finished beating Ryan's character to a pulp. Seth looked at Ryan and saw the same faraway look that he had in them before. "Ryan, I am better looking then you right?"

"Yeah." Ryan said in a voice, telling Seth that he wasn't really listening to what Seth was saying.

"Ryan look at me." Seth said.

Ryan looked at him, now out of his trace once again. "What?"

"I am your best friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"You would tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well you have been very far away, these last few weeks and I thought it was because of Cat being in the hospital, and you were worried for her, but now I am not sure. Now she is here and you are even more worried about her. She's just in the kitchen with my parents. She is fine."

"I know Seth, it's just, she is going home tomorrow, to get some of her things, and she really doesn't want to go home."

"Are you serous?"

"Yes."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Well she doesn't like her family all that much."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"So, why doesn't she like them?"

"I am not going to tell you that. That is her business. If she ever wants you to know then she will tell you."

"Well I thought you said you would tell me anything?"

"I would but if it isn't about me, if I do I would want to do it with that person's permission."

"Well I have two more questions for you."

"Ok, what are they?"

"Well when you came here from Chino you said that you tried all of your friends and they all said no. Cat does look like she would have told you no if you asked her. Why did you not ask her? And tell me the truth."

"I couldn't ask, her."

"Why?"

"She wasn't home, she was on a family vacation, when it happened."

"Ok, second question."

"You already asked two." Ryan told him

"Only because you didn't answer the first one fully. Anyways, answer this truthfully, ok."

"Ok."

"Do you care for Cat?"

"Of course I do, I grew up with her, in Chino, we are best friends."

"Well one thing I thought that I was your best friend, and I meant if you cared for her as more then just a friend."

"Well you are one of my best friends, in Orange County, and I don't know if I care for her more then that."

"Explain please."

"Well, when she was hurt, I never wanted to leave her side, even when she was in the hospital I didn't want to leave her. I broke up with Marissa and Cat convinced me to go back to Marissa, but I wasn't sure I wanted to. But when Cat told me she had a boyfriend I was upset and jealous I think and I didn't want it to be true, but it was, and I wanted to hurt her boyfriend. But when she told me how to get Marissa back, I still wasn't sure I wanted to go back to her. I was mad at her for hurting Cat and I wanted her to pay. But I also didn't want to hurt Cat's feelings so when she told me that I should get back with Marissa, I did but I think that was a mistake. On New Years, when we got locked in the pool house, thanks to you aunt, all I could think about was Cat and that I wanted to be there with her. Marissa was with Oliver, and I didn't care, but by the end of the night I went to Marissa and kissed her, when I really want to kiss Cat, but after that I stopped caring for Cat that way and only wanted to protect her from her demons, and I wanted to protect Marissa from Oliver. Then she broke up with me and I didn't want to go back to her. I didn't tell Cat that I broke up with her. I don't even think she knows about Oliver, but I think that I still care about her like I cared about her before. You don't know man how badly I wanted Marissa to be the one that was hurt that day. I wanted Marissa to be the one with the metal rod through her chest. The doctors said that Cat was lucky that the rod hadn't been an inch over. It would have killed her instantly. Gone right through her heart. Maybe then Marissa would have had to get out of that car and come to get help. I was so angry with her. Then when Cat was dead, I wished hell on Marissa, I wanted her to be there to see how pale Cat was, to see and feel all the pain she was in. I wanted her to be the one that was dead. I cannot believe I would wish that on anyone."

"Ryan, you were mad, someone that you cared for was hurt."

"That wasn't just it. I wanted Marissa to be hurt because she was always hurting me. She drove drunk and I was scared that something like that would happen. She was acting like my family, like my mom, drunk and driving. I was so scared when Cat came to the door, white as a ghost and blood everywhere, with a pole through her hand and arm. I wanted to scream. I was hoping it was a dream. But you know what, man?"

"What?"

"I knew something like that would happen. I knew that someone was going to be hurt that night; I had a bad feeling that it was going to be Cat. "

"I know man."

"RYAN!!" Sandy called from the kitchen.

"Coming." Ryan called back getting up off the floor.

"Hey can we continue this later?" Seth asked

"Sure."

Seth was amazed that Ryan would really wont to tell him this, or anything. Ryan was always a mystery, he never shared. "I guess he just wanted it off his chest." Seth said to himself just before he went back to the game he was playing.

Ryan made his way to the kitchen, scared of what might have been said there.

"Don't look so scared Ryan. We were just talking." Sandy said

"I know." Ryan said

"We were discussing what would be happening in the coming weeks." Sandy said

"So what is going to be happening?" Ryan asked

"Cat is going to be staying here, until she thinks that she should go. You don't mind sharing your room with her do you?"

"No not at all."

"I think I am going to go to bed, I am tired." Cat said as she stood up.

"See you in the morning, it will be good to have another girl in the house for a change." Kristen said

"Thank you again." Cat said as she started to walk to the door.

"Yeah, I think I am going to go to bed too. Goodnight." Ryan said as he walked to the door with Cat.

They walked to the pool house in silent. Slowly but surly they made it, Ryan holding Cat up all the way there. Since she was still hurting. (strange but she did died and broke a lot of bones.) Ryan directed Cat to the bed and told her that the bathroom was around the corner if she needed it.

Cat laid down still thinking about what tomorrow would bring. She fell asleep listening to one of the CD's that Ryan had. Not noticing that Ryan hadn't gone to bed yet and was watching her sleep.

The morning came. Cat and Ryan both walked to the house, but still sleepy from just waking up. No one else was in the kitchen so Ryan started making breakfast. He was making eggs and bacon, since that was mostly what they had in the fridge since it was the day they usually go shopping. Kristen and Sandy came down the stairs and sat down as Ryan put plates in front of them. Finally when most of them were done with the food Seth came down. Everybody was in the Pajamas still; Cat was in one of Ryan's wife beaters and in some shorts that he had.

"Morning everybody." Seth said a little to joyful for one person to be.

"Morning Seth." Everybody mumbled

Seth took what was left of the eggs and bacon and sat down with the family. They all looked tired and he was sure he knew why. ; )

"So what is going on today?" Seth asked

"We are going to be picking up some of Cat's clothes from her house." Sandy said in monotone.

"Can I come, I don't have anything to do today." Seth asked

Everyone looked to Cat.

"If you really want to, it is only going to be for like 10 minutes probably." Cat told him.

"Well if you don't mind, I would love to come. I want to at least say I did something, this weekend." Seth told them

"It doesn't matter to me." Cat told all of them

"Sure why not we can take the whole family out and about in the town after we are done." Sandy said

"Sounds good." Seth said

"I am going to go get dressed." Cat said

"You can wear some of my clothes." Ryan said as he got up and brought the dishes to the sink and washed them. Then headed out with Cat to the Pool House to get Cat some clothes.

By the time they came back in everybody else was dresses. Cat came in wearing some of Ryan's pants with a belt, and one of the shirts that Kristen had bought him. To Seth she looked like the perfect girl for Ryan.

"So are we ready?" Sandy asked

"Yeah." Cat said

They piled into the SUV and made their way to Cat's house, which wasn't to far away. They pulled into the driveway to see no cars there.

"Where is everyone?" Seth asked

"My parents are in Chino right now." Cat said as she got out of the SUV and made her way to the door. Ryan followed, followed by Sandy, Kristen, and then Seth.

Cat's house was huge. It had three floors and looked like a castle.

Cat opened to door to be greeted by the nanny for her sister, who wouldn't have gone back to Chino since she always a little car sick.

Everybody looked in and saw the entry room it was huge. The stairs were big too. They kind of were spiral with a decorative rail on the outside. The stairs were covered by a red carpet.

"Hey Katie." Cat said

"Hey there, I didn't know you were getting out of the hospital. But shouldn't your arm still be in the sling?" Asked Katie, the Nanny, after the seeing Cat with out the sling to hold her arm in place.

"Yeah, but you know me, I hate slings." Cat said

"You never change." Katie said.

"Nope." Cat said as she walked in followed but she parade. "Katie, I am going to be staying with these people for awhile. You know Ryan, but this is Sandy, Kristen, and Seth." All of them raised their hands at their name.

"Nice to meet you all, you better be taking care of my Cat." Katie said

"They are, don't worry." Cat said with a smile in her voice. To Ryan it was a wonderful sound.

Cat made her toward her room, which was on the third floor. They made it to the landing at the top of the second floor and made their way to the opposite side of the house, only to run into a little girl running away from something screaming her head off.

"Help me, keep it away from me." Cried the little girl as she clang to Cat's legs.

"Let's go check out that boogeyman shall we." Cat said to the little girl.

The little girl looked up and saw who it was. "Cat!!!!" Cried the little girl

"Hey there stranger." Cat said as she picked up the little girl, even with her bad shoulder.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in like, forever." The child said in her little kid voice.

"I was hanging out with some people. I am sorry, I didn't call." Cat said as they made their way to the kid's room.

"That's ok, I guess, Hey Ryan." The little girl said

"Hey there Canan." Ryan said

"I haven't seen you since longer then me not seeing Cat." Canan said

"I know it's been awhile, I moved here over the summer." Ryan told her

"I know I saw your mommy leave. But you weren't with her, I saw you come back I little while later with that guy." Canan said pointing at Sandy

"That's right he came back with me." Ryan said

"Is he your new daddy?" Canan asked

"Sort of but I live with them, and he is married to her." Ryan told her looking toward Kristen.

"Then where is your real mommy?" Canan asked

"I don't really know right now. She took a trip somewhere."

"Oh" Canan said

"So the boogieman is in your room?" Cat asked

"Yes." Canan said to her sister

Cat handed Canan off to Ryan and went into the room.

"Canan where is this boogieman, I don't see him?" Cat called out.

"He was in the closet, but he likes to hide under the bed." Canan said

"Are you sure there's... AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH." Cat called out

"Oh no, the boogieman got her." Canan said

The Cohen's weren't sure what to do. They couldn't see in the room since it was around the corner. Ryan could see in but he wasn't moving. Canan had her head turned away from the room, not wanting to see the boogieman again. They started to move forward. Ryan saw them and shook his head. They watched as hands came out of the room and grabbed Canan. Ryan let go.

"NO, I don't want to go boogieman, let me go." Canan cried out.

"You know you should really clean under your bed you know that." They heard Cat's voice saw.

"Cat!" Cried her sister as she turned around to hug her. "The boogieman didn't get you?"

"Nope, but your teddy bear that was under you bed, and the one in your closet tried to." Cat said.

"I am sorry, I thought they were the real boogieman."

"I thought so too, until I touched their soft fur." Cat said with a wink

"Yay, no more Boogie man." Canan said. "But why are you here?"

"I came to get some of my clothes."

"Oh, yeah Ryan's clothes don't fit you very well, they are a little big, like usual."

"Yeah well Ryan always was a little bigger then me." Cat said. "Hey do you want to help me pick some of my clothes out."

"YEA.H" Canan said to her sister

Cat and everybody headed up to her room. It was the only room on the third floor.

"Why are you living in the attic?" Kristen asked

"I like it, I am as far from my parents, and I can to whatever I want up here unlike if I was down stairs. I can play my music as loud as I want and they don't hear it. It's a good thing for me." Cat said

Canan jumped out of Cat's arms and landed on the bed. "She likes it up here, we used to have little talks about stuff up here."

"Oh, really, like what?" Ryan asked

"I will tell you later." Cat said

Canan jumped off the bed and went to Cat's closet. Pulled out what little clothes she had in there and then headed for the drawers. Pulled the small amount of stuff that was in there and threw it on the bed.

"Well that will fit in one suitcase." Canan said

"Well I don't always have money and I don't shop with mom and dad like you do." Cat said to her sister.

"I know." Canan said, and went back into the closet to get the suitcase that Cat used to move here. "Can I pack for you?"

"Sure just don't throw everything in there like last time." Cat said

"I promise." Canan said.

"Why don't you grab some of our things so you can have them and not have to come back." Kristen said

"Sure why not." Cat said as she went to the closet. "Ryan can you help me here?"

"Yeah." Ryan said as he entered the closet.

"Pull right there when I push, I used to be able to do this alone, but my shoulder hurts now." Cat said to Ryan

He did what he was told with out asking why. He soon discovered the reason why Cat loved this house so much. In the closet was a secret passageway, to a little room that Cat had found one day. She went through and entered the room. Everything she cared about was up her, her pictures, CD's and CD player. Everything she owned even a couch.

"This place is amazing." Ryan said

"Now you know why I choose this room." Cat said

"I do now."

"So help me out some."

"Sure."

Ryan grabbed some of the things that he thought she would want and walked out.

The Cohen's took the stuff and brought it down to the car. With help from Canan.

Ryan and Cat where alone in the secret room. "Cat I have to ask you something." Ryan said

"What?" Cat asked

"Now I know you and you don't like to come in between people, but I want you to answer me truthfully."

"Ok." Cat said as she looked at Ryan

"I was thinking a lot about the last 8 weeks. Marissa and I aren't together anymore because of this kid Oliver. And I really don't want to go back to her, not after her not trusting my judgment, about him. She doesn't trust me, and I want to be with someone who trusts me. I was wondering do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. Where is this going?"

"Last night when I was watching you sleep, something hit my, not literally but figuratively..."

"Okay, what did you do to the Ryan I know. You sound to smart for your own good." Cat said with a slight laugh behind it.

"I like you a lot and I want you to know that."

"I like you too."

"I am glad, but the thing is... "Ryan didn't know how to express himself. He didn't know what to say to her. So he did the only thing that he could think of he kissed her. His lips met hers and felt something he never had felt from any other kiss he had received. Her lips were warm and didn't reject the kiss. When they broke apart Cat was the first to speech.

"That is what the thing was." Cat said as she looked into Ryan's eyes. He was now against her. They could feel each other's body heat through the clothes they had on.

"Yeah, that was it." Ryan said in a whisper. "I know I shouldn't have done that but I want you to know how I truly feel."

"Than let me show you how I truly feel." Cat said as she close the distance between their lips and kissed once again, this one longer and seemed deeper. Ryan had thoughts of Cat and him growing up. He realized that he always cared for her. Even the day he met her. That is why he stood up for her. The kiss ended and Ryan was starting to miss the feeling.

"What about your boyfriend?" Ryan asked remembering now that she had one

"I don't have one. We broke up a while ago, about a year. He cheated on me, with his ex. I just told you I had one to make you more willing to go back to Marissa"

"So you lied to me." Ryan said

"I guess, you know me better than anyone, I just didn't want to hurt you."

"I think I understand it now."

"Good." Cat said as they kissed again.

"Cat are you done in there?" Came a small voice from the other room.

Cat ended the kiss much to both of their remorse. "We're coming Canan." They grabbed what else was felt in the room and exited. They walked to the door, both with smiles on their faces. When they exited, Ryan put the panel back into place. "Now Canan you cannot tell anybody about that room ok?"

"Of course I wont, it will be our little secret. But if I want to hide can I go in there?"

"Only, if you are running from a Boogieman, ok."

"Ok."

"Promise me Canan."

"I promise."

"Good. Now lets go and finish packing the car." Cat said as she started for the door.

"Can I help?" Canan asked

"Sure, here take this." Cat said handing her sister a stack of CD's.

They walked to the car and said good-bye to her sister, Cat promising to come home to see her whenever she could get there. They packed into the SUV and headed to town to do some shopping. Cat's stuff wasn't very much, she never had anything much, just a few things. They went to a shopping center and while the boys were grocery-shopping Kristen had taken Cat for clothes shopping. They met back at the car and once again packed in. They were heading home to drop off the stuff in the car. Then out again to eat something. They found a restaurant and ate there. It had good food. After Lunch they once again headed home.

Cat and Ryan were in the Pool House getting Cat's stuff in order and out of the various packaging.

"So what happened in your room..." Ryan started to say

"I meant it all. I have like you that way for a while. But you were with Teresa, and then Marissa. I didn't want you to know. I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend after that. So I didn't want you to know."

"But in not telling me you hurt yourself."

"Ryan I am always getting hurt, that is not one thing that you can change."

"I really like you too." Ryan said as he finished putting Cat's CD's on top of his. He then came closer to her. They had shut the blinds so no one would see them, since they Cohen's just thought they were friends. He put his arms around her waist. She had just finished putting the last of her clothes in the closet that they would share. She turned in his arms to face him. She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"Can I help sir?" Cat asked him in a loving voice.

"Yeah, you can." Ryan said as he bent his head down and kissed Cat.

End of Chapter

It doesn't end there, if you read one of my other stories you would know that, I have to warn you now, this story doesn't end happy, at least this part of it, I might make a sequel if I feel up to it. You can stop reading now if you want.

Sorry if you don't like how I made Ryan be, but I had to make him open up, I had space to feel, if you want you can pretend that he never talked to Seth, you could think it was all in his head. I have learned that if you have lots of emotions it is better to say them out loud, even if you are alone and talking to yourself, than it is to keep the thoughts running through your mind.

I mostly likely will post the next one tomorrow, but on the chance I don't do it till late or don't get a chance to, I will definantely post before the end of the week. I think I spelt that wrong, oh, well. I might be very busy tomorrow, with school, Tech, My flute lesson, than homework, it will be a blast. yay...joking. I hate busy days

Random Ranting and writing

Just to let you know, I am no longer depressed at the moment since I feel special, though my friends found somethings out, which I wish they didn't since they all decided to attack me at once and were hugging me, (which I hate, I hate hugs, well most of the ones I get), and f they felt bad, which made me feel bad for letting them find out. Though that is not the reason I feel happy, I just feel happy that I made a new friend that is in England and he is really nice to talk to. Though he might end up reading this, I don't care at the moment.

Okay, I would write something about Baseball but I don't watch it. I am a Hockey Girl. But who ever wins the World Series I will say I rutted for, though I don't care, though most of my friends do. It is all very strange. They all watch Baseball, and I watch J Hockey. I kind of don't want to stop typing at the moment, since I am enjoying it, don't ask why, lets just say I am insane on that part of my life. I am taking a Psychology class at my school, and I have to make a powerpoint, so either me and my partner are going to do OCD or Borderline. I find Borderline lots of fun, since no one knows about it. But my partner and I had such a hard time coming up with the subject and we ended up writing the things on paper, and then throwing them in the air, and had my other friend, one of the ones how attacked me, to pick up the paper closet to her. So we might be doing OCD at least we are going to have more of a chance to do that than Borderline.

Well I am not sick of typing, not really, but i think i wasted enough of your time, I really do think i have problems, but this typing thing helps me feel better and no it is not because I pound on the keys, since I don't, it is because I can write this and then get most of it out of my system, until my brother comes along and says, you have been on all day same as yesterday get off in five minutes. I hate it when he does that. I really hope this is the next chapter, since i messed up my Mutant X story when I posted the last chapter way before I had to have it up, so I hope i don't mess this one up. Well I am now done, if you read this part thanks, but you really don't have to, it is just me ranting and raving, I don't care any more about spelling, I am going to go watch the Lunar Eclipse right now, and yes I am going to go sit outside in the freezing cold on my lawn in my clothes with nothing to keep me warm but the gears turning in my mind. It should be fun. Really I don't get as cold anymore since my windows are still open since this summer, I should really close them since I make it really cold in my room, someday soon it will be below freezing and you know what they will still me open. Well I am really done now.

Time to Watch the Moon.

bye


	15. The secret is out

I do not own The O.C. and I never will.

Ryan and the gang where going to be going to the club in L.A. Marissa was still trying to get back together with Ryan, after realizing that she loved him. Ryan was still with Cat. The Kirsten sister still didn't come back yet, and they weren't sure where she was. They were thinking about letting Cat sleep in the guest room, Cat told them it was all right, she was fine in the pool house. That is were she was now, she was in the pool house getting hers and Ryan's cloth's in a basket to go and clean. Ryan was at school. Cat has been out of the hospital for about a week now and, she finally felt she belonged. She still wasn't to go to school because of the doctors telling her not to. Ryan was going to be getting her work.

Cat finished gathering the clothes and went to the washer. Which took her a while to find since she had to find it first.

The school day had ended and Cat was in the house putting the clean clothes in a basket, getting ready to go back to the pool house where Ryan was. As she approached she saw that the door was left open. She listened to see who was in there since she didn't leave it open and she knows Ryan wouldn't have left it open.

"What are you doing?" She heard Ryan say

"What does it look like?" Marissa asked

"Marissa, I have a girlfriend, and it isn't you."

"Oh, sorry I guess I was just a confused little girl." Marissa said as she stormed out.

"Marissa." Cat whisper as she hide from Marissa's view. Once Marissa was out of site, Cat walked into the pool house to see Ryan lying on the bed. "What was that about?"

Ryan looked up and saw Cat. "She wanted to hook up again." Ryan told her.

"And?" Cat asked as she came over and lied on the bed next to him.

"I told her I have girlfriend." Ryan said as her turn on his side to kiss Catheren. "Don't worry I washed my mouth out." He said jokingly.

"Good to know." Cat said as they kissed again.

"Hey guys..." Seth said as he opened the door, to see Cat and Ryan making out.

Ryan turned over and faced him "What Seth?"

"Never mind. I am going." Seth said

"Seth what do you want?" Ryan asked him

"I was just going to ask you to tell the parentals that I might be home late." Seth said as he exited leaving Ryan and Catheren alone again.

"I really should get those clothes up before they become wrinkly." Cat said as she got up.

"Mind if I help?" Ryan asked

"No go ahead." Cat said

For about 2 hours Ryan and Cat talked until Sandy came in and told them it was time for dinner.

They walked in and sat down.

"Where's Seth do you know?" Kirsten asked

"He said he might not be home for dinner, and he might be kind of late. That's all he said to us." Ryan said

"Well, at least he told someone."

They ate their dinner and finished just before 7. Cat and Ryan went in and watched a movie, Boondock Saints, once of their favorites. Cat had bought it before moving to Orange County.

Sandy and Kirsten entered the room and found them sound asleep. They were snuggled together. Cat's back against the back of the couch, Ryan laying flat on his back. Cat's head was on top of Ryan's chest. They really didn't want to wake them but knew they should. Kirsten shook Ryan awake.

Ryan opened his eyes to see what was going on. "Hey." He said sleepily.

"Hey, you guys fell asleep during the movie. I though I should wake you up first." Kirsten said to him.

Ryan looked down and saw Cat asleep on him. She looked so comfortable. "Thanks." He said as he slowly got out from under Cat and began to pick her up. She was picked up willingly and Ryan made his way to the pool house. Sandy opened the doors for him, so it would be easier. When they entered the pool house, Sandy shut the door and left. Ryan put Cat down on the bed, but was to tired to walk any farther and laid down next to her. They stayed there next to each other all night.

Ryan woke up and saw where he was. He smiled to himself; this wasn't a bad way to wake up. He had been wanting to wake up next to her for awhile now.

"What are you smiling at cowboy?" He heard Cat say

"I thought you were still asleep." Ryan said as he kissed he cheek.

"Nope." Cat said to him

"Well I have to go to the party today and set up."

"I know."

"I am glad." Ryan got up and went for some clean clothes.

Cat just laid in the bed. Seth came in, not seeing her and said. "Ryan man I had the best night of my life "

"How, so Seth?" Ryan asked

"I had sex, not just any sex, but sex with Summer Roberts."

"Good for you Seth. You have been since Valentines Day"

"I have but, not really good for me. I am still like a fish out of water."

"That's to bad."

"Do you have advice about it?"

"Seth, I am not that good with relationship advice. Mostly I suck at it, but you could ask Cat."

"Me, why me?" Cat said

"Hey I didn't even see you." Seth said

"I am very good at hiding."

"Do you have any advice?"

"I am not good with relationships either. My boyfriends always dump me for other girls."

"That isn't true, what about Jamie?"

"No he was an pain and cheated on me with 5 girls before he dumped me for his ex."

"Oh, I forgot."

"Don't worry about it."

"So you two are..." Seth said

"What Seth?" Ryan said

"Together?"

"Maybe."

"I know you are I saw you too doing yesterday."

"So, that doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does. Do my parents know?"

"No" Ryan said

"Ok, I will keep your secret, if you don't tell them about me."

"Fine by me."

Seth left them, still confused.

"Hey you cleaned my clothes."

"Yeah so." Cat said

"I am just surprised is all, I was finally getting used to cleaning them."

"Well take it was a late Christmas present."

"Why?"

"Well I didn't give you one."

"Yeah you did."

"What?"

"Well you gave me hope."

"How?"

"When you were flat lined. Did you hear me?"

"Sort of. I heard something."

"Well that could have been me. I was telling you that you couldn't leave me yet, that I needed you, you heard me and came back to me." Ryan said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed Cat.

"Well then it is a Valentine's present."

"No you gave me that one too."

"Atwood, just take it was a gift."

"Fine." Ryan said as he kissed her again, then going back to his clothes.

Kirsten came in, just then. "Oh, good to see you awake. I was wondering if Cat would like to go to the mall with me. I have some shopping to do and I thought it would be nice to get to know each other better."

"I have no plans." Cat said, as she got up and went for her clothes.

"So will you go with me?"

"Sure why not. Just let me get dressed first." Cat said as he went for her clothes.

"I will meet you out front in 10 minutes ok."

"Sure."

Kirsten left.

"I still like your clothes better." Cat said

"Why?"

"They are more comfortable, they don't show my figure that well, I never liked form fitting outfits."

"I know you. But my cloths make you look like a little girl swimming in someone else's clothes."

"So, you never complained."

"I liked it. I was the only one that know your shape."

"Nice to know you enjoyed when I was hurt."

"I only did because you let yourself be shown and be exposed. You hide your emotions expect for hate other times."

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, mister, I hate everybody, and want to be left alone."

"Yeah, so I have changed."

"Only a little bit, you still done show them all of your emotions."

"Yeah, nether do you so you should just not talk about it." Ryan said as he kissed her.

"I should really be getting dressed." Cat said as she grabbed some of her new cloths and put them on.

Ryan grabbed his and also got dressed. They both walked out of the house. They ate breakfast and went their separate ways, Ryan and the gang to L.A. for some party, and Cat and Kirsten to the store.

Hours later Ryan arrives back at home to find that Cat was sleeping soundly in the bed. How he loved to just watch her sleep. Marissa followed him, she had just come in to wash up, when Luke came in.

"I'm done man, I wont be sleeping with Julie Cooper anymore." Luke said

Marissa heard it all she stormed out and ran.

"Marissa." Ryan called after, knowing it was pointless to go after her. "Stupid idiot." He said to Luke

"I didn't know she was here."

"Of course you didn't because you didn't think about it. How stupid are you? You sleep with her mom and then tell her about it. I only brought her to L.A. so you could do it with letting her know. But know you let her find out anyways. You are so stupid." Ryan said "Get out of here, NOW!"

"I am sorry." Luke began

"Get out." Ryan said

"I am gone." Luke said

Ryan was pissed, he wanted to go after her to see if she was all right. He sat down on the bed, and felt arms come around him.

"Go after her." He heard Cat said. "She needs someone right now to help her through this, Go."

"But what about..."

"Go. I will tell them something happened and you needed to check on something. It will be ok. Go." Cat told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Go."

Ryan got up and kissed Cat on the forehead. Then went out the door to the SUV. he found Luke there and made him co with him.

Ryan and Luke got back about 7, to find Seth on the bed with the phone.

"Seth wake up." Ryan said.

"What?" Seth asked groggily.

"Did the phone ring?" Ryan asked

"No."

"How do you know you were asleep?" Luke said

"I was not I was only resting my eyes, anyways if I was asleep I would have heard the phone ring."

Ryan takes the phone and listens to the message that is on it. It was Marissa. "Sure you would Seth, that was Marissa, she said not to follow her."

Mrs. Cooper dropped in and wanted to talk to Luke.

"Marissa Ran." Ryan said

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything, it was you and your fling with Luke."

They talked awhile and Ryan and Julie talked alone. Ryan hadn't noticed that Cat was gone until then. Julie leaves.

"Seth." Ryan yells out.

"What?" Seth asked as he came back in.

"Where's Cat?"

"I don't know last time I saw her, she said she was going to go make me some coffee. Oh, and there's my coffee." Seth said as he walked over to the nightstand and picked up the cup. "She makes good coffee."

"Yeah, but where is she now?"

"I don't know. Oh, wait this might help." Seth said as he handed Ryan a napkin that was written on.

It read:

I have gone to a place that I think Marissa might have gone, a Place no one would look for her.

Love,

Catheren

"Oh, God." Ryan said

"What?" Seth asked

"Cat's gone to where Marissa might have gone, and she didn't tell me where."

"Oh, can I go back to bed now?"

"Sure."

The boys walk into the house to see that Hailey has cooked a huge breakfast.

"I am not tired anymore." Seth said

Kirsten comes in and sees all of this.

Followed after a short while by Sandy who is getting ready for Nana Cohen's visit. The Nana comes and Ryan and Seth head for the pool house. Ryan gets is moment of clarity and heads for Chino, a place no one would look for her. He arrives at Teresa to see that she is having an engagement party. Eddie sees him. Teresa and Ryan head for the back. and see Teresa mom.

"I knew he would come if you invited him." Teresa's mom said.

"He didn't come for me." Teresa said.

"He came for me." Marissa said as she came out.

"Come on Marissa everybody is worried about you."

"NO."

"I thought you would be showing up some day." Ryan heard a voice say

Ryan turned to see Cat. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well Teresa called me and told me that she was having a party and that Marissa was there. But she asked me not to tell you because she shouldn't have told me, so I left you a note that said that I was looking for her in a place that no one would think to look. You would have figured it out eventually, I know you." Cat said

"Yeah well I figured it out." Ryan said.

"I see that." Cat said.

"Marissa I am not going back until you go back." Ryan said to Marissa of course

"Well I guess you aren't going to go back." Marissa said as she walked away.

"Well I would hope that you would treat me that way but I guess I was wrong." Cat said

"Well you came, for the party, she came to run away..." Ryan started

"I know, I was joking." Cat said

Ryan walked to the front only to come face to face with Eddie and three of his friends, they fight Ryan gets knocked to the ground. Gets a phone call from Julie threatening him. He goes and finds Marissa

They talked about Marissa coming back; she still doesn't want to go. Seth called.

The party is under way and Eddie comes up to Ryan and apologizes to him for being a jerk. Ryan forgives him and talks to Marissa. Teresa's mom knocked on the door and told Ryan someone was here to see him. Ryan steps out and sees that it is Luke.

"Get out of here, Luke." Ryan says

"I need to talk to her." Luke says

Marissa comes out and slaps Luke, tells him to leave.

"Everybody get down." Cat calls out.

Ryan grabs Marissa and pulls her down, just a gun shot is heard.

Luke was still standing; Cat was in front of him, her hand in front of his face.

"When some one tells you to get down, get down." Cat says as she turns around.

Ryan got up, helping Marissa. He sees that Cat is holding he wrist. He goes over to here and sees a bullet imbedded in her hand.

"Teresa grab a med kit." Ryan called out, as he heads toward a table with Cat.

Teresa comes back and hands it is Ryan. Who opens it and takes out a part of tweeters, to get the bullet out with. When it finally comes out he sees that the only thing that stopped it from going through her hand was a piece of metal that been put there after the accident. He cleans it out and wraps it up.

"You going to be alright?" Ryan asks her.

"I should be." Cat says as she moved her fingered in her right hand, the one that was shot.

"Get out of here Luke." Marissa tells, him. He decided to listen to her. "I am so sorry about that." Marissa says to Teresa and Eddie

"It wasn't your fault." Cat says as she stands up. "It was mine."

"Why do you say that?" Marissa asks

"That was my Ex. He hates to see me happy."

"That was Jamie?" Eddie asked

"Yeah."

"That stupid Son of a..."

"Eddie, not here, there's a little girl over there." Catheren said

"He's going to pay."

"Not today."

"Fine, but tomorrow."

"Eddie don't be stupid, you should be celebrating."

"Yeah, you should be, but I really think that we should go, since the Cohen's Nana is in town, and I have to attend Passover." Ryan told them

"He's right." Marissa said

"I will see you at the wedding them?" Eddie asked

"Of course." Ryan said to Eddie

"See you sis." Eddie said to Cat

"See you later." Cat said as she hugged Eddie and Teresa.

They left only to arrive just before dinner, after picking up Marissa's stuff. They sat down and began the reading. Sandy and Kirsten noticed the bandages around Cat's hand but waited until after dinner to ask.

After dinner, Sandy and Kirsten followed Ryan and Cat outside. They asked what happened and Cat told them.

"You should go to a hospital." Kirsten said

"No it will be fine. Ryan did exactly what the doctors would have done, trust me I know." Cat told them. "But I am a little tired, I am going to go to bed, if you don't mind."

"No go ahead." Sandy said.

Ryan and Cat headed to the pool house.

"I know that I didn't do what the doctors would do."

"You did. I have been shot how many time?"

"About 10."

"Exactly, I know what they do for different gun shots. You did what they would have done for me if I had gone to the hospital."

"No they would have given you some blood. You are pale and I know that you are in a lot of pain."

"I am fine."

"Don't lie to me, I now you better then that." Ryan said as he opened the pool house door, following Cat in. "Why do you still lie to me?"

"I don't like letting my emotions show, mostly because I have grown up not being able to. My parents would always take pleasure out of me crying or showing any emotion of hurt. They would beat me longer. I don't mean to upset you but it is the truth. I am sorry if you don't approve." Cat said as she was getting changed.

"That's not it. You hide yourself from everyone. I thought you would just let me know. I care for you, and I want you to know that." Ryan said as he also got changed

"I do know that, it's just...for my family showing emotion isn't something you would want to do. You know that."

"Yeah I do." Ryan said "I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't." Cat said as she got into the bed. Ryan got into. He kissed he good-night and they both slept the night.

End of Chapter

Now no one reviewed, which made me sad, but than again I said they didn't have too. I know that I want to finish this so I am going to finish this thing, until the end even if no one reviews it. So :-p. I have no idea if that will even look right, since I am typing in a different font then you will be seeing but it is supposed to look like a face with the tongue sticking out. Well I am going to run though I will mostly likely post tomorrow, but if I don't get a chance sorry, I am having a party and we are going to be finishing getting ready, but at least my brother will be gone, so yay.

Yo ho, yo ho, A pirates life for me. ;-) I dressed up as a pirate today for school it was fun, though I wasn't alone, My friends and I had some fun and wore the same type of outfit.

Bye now.


	16. The visit

I do not own O.C.

Okay, probably the people who I want to read this wont but let me tell them something. I have gotten reviews for my story, and they were told that is wasn't a Marssa and Ryan story, so Ha, you don't know everything. I have 11 reviews and some of them are saying to finish writing this, so stick it up are butt. I don't care what you people think about it, the people who say that I shouldn't expect reviews, I have gotten them and you cannot stop that.

Well for those who do care, here is the next chapter.

Cat decided that she should go and see Canan. Ryan volunteered to bring her. When they arrived there were no cars in the drive way

"Do you just know their every movement?" Ryan asked Cat

"They always go and see Eddie. Especially now that he is going to be getting married." Cat said

"Do you know when they are going to be home?"

"No. I never get to know that stuff." Cat said as she stepped out of the SUV.

They walked up to the house. Cat was about to open it when it started to open. It was Katie. She had seen them in the driveway before.

"It's so good to see you again." Katie told Catheren and Ryan

"Yea it's been a little while." Cat said

"I was wondering since you are here, would you mind watching your sister for like an hour while o go and run some errands for your parents. I was going to take Canan with me but I wasn't sure she would want to, with the whole car sickness."

"Sure, I could. Do you mind Ryan?" Cat asked

"Nope." Ryan said

"Thank you so much." Katie said as she grabbed her coat. "Canan can you come down here for a minute."

"Coming." Canan yelled down. Canan came running down the stairs, in seeing her sister, she ran fast. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she ran and jumped in Catheren's arms. "CAT!!!!!!"

"Hey there." Cat said as she hugged her sister.

"Canan I am going to be gone like for an hour. Your sister is going to be watching you for a little while, is that ok?" Katie asked

"Of course. Have fun Katie." Canan said

"Well you have fun too. I should be home before 9 but she is going to need to go to bed at..." Katie said

"I remember, Katie, I haven't forgotten that yet." Cat said to Katie

"I forgot. Thank you, I might be a little over an hour because I might be stopping by my mothers house for a little, she's sick."

"That's find Katie as ling as I am gone before my parents come home tomorrow."

"Oh, I shouldn't take that long."

"I know. Bye"

"Bye, and thank you." Katie said as she headed for the garage, to get her car out.

"So Canan what do you want to do?" Cat asked

"I want to play a game."

"What kind of game?" Cat asked

"Ummm...house." Canan said

"Ok, who's who?" Ryan asked

"You're the daddy and you're the mommy, and I am the baby." Canan said to them.

"Ok. What do you want to do today Canan." Cat said in a motherly tone.

"I want to go to the park." Canan said in her most childish voice.

"The park. Well that is to for away. How about we go to the amusement park you love so much and ride Dumbo."

"Yea," Canan said, "Can we?"

"Only in the game we can."

"Not fare. Well when you can drive you can ride Dumbo all you want."

"Fine."

"How about we go to the Zoo and watch Dumbo." Ryan put in with a fatherly voice.

"That would be fun. Let's go set up a zoo in the me room."

"Ok, let's go."

The Three played House until Canan needed to go to bed. She was tired so she didn't put up a fight.

Once Canan was asleep, Ryan and Cat went down stair to the family room. They turned on the TV and watched whatever they could find on. It was 10 o'clock and Katie wasn't back yet. Cat was a little worried since she said she would be there before 9.

"Maybe she visited with her mother for a longer period of time." Ryan said trying to get Cat to calm down.

"She should call, to let us know. She knows me, I am always worried that someone I care about got in a car accident and could be lying there not being able to go for help."

"I know, that is how I felt when you were with Marissa."

"She should call, maybe she couldn't get to a phone." Just then the phone rang. "Thank God."

"What if it is your parents?"

"I don't care." Cat said as she picked it up "Hello...Thank God Katie, I thought something terrible happened...What are you doing there...Oh, I am so sorry, is she going to be all right? ... Good, do you know when you are going to be coming home...Katie...Katie...Are you still there... Katie?" Cat hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Ryan asked

"The line went dead." Cat said with a panic in her voice.

"Is Katie ok?"

"Yea, she is at the hospital, she mom had a heart attack, but she should be fine." Cat said still a little panicked

"Come here." Ryan said with caring in his voice.

Cat went over to him. He held onto her to try to comfort her. It worked, until the lights went off. Cat got off of Ryan and went into the kitchen. When she came back she had a knife in her hand.

"We have to go get my sister." Cat said

"Why what happened?"

"Well when I was getting this..." Cat said as she held up the knife that was in her hand "...I saw some people outside, lurking trying to find a way in."

"Ok, let's go." Ryan said as he got up only to hit the coffee table that was a few inched from his seat.

"Here grab my hand." Cat held out her hand, Ryan grabbed it. He couldn't see it very well since now the whole house was dark. Cat went up the stairs holding Ryan's hand to guide him on the right track. When they got to Canan's door they heard a window shatter, down stairs. They entered Canan's room. Cat put her hand over her sister's mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Shhhh...It is Cat and Ryan." Cat said

"What's going on?"

"I need you to go up into my room and stay there until I come and get you ok?"

"Ok,"

"Ryan I want you to go with her."

"What about you?"

"I want to know who these people are."

"Let me help."

"Someone needs to stay with her."

"You can I want to do something to help."

"Ryan, I want you to go into the secret room. I cannot open that, you are the only one that can, my shoulder is still sore and my hand hurts to much to pull it. Anyways I know this house better then you. I can hide from them easier if I have to. Go." Cat said as she exited the room to go back the way they came.

"Cat wait." Ryan said in a loud whisper. Cat turned around and looked at him. He came up to her with Canan right behind him. He grabbed her hand and bent his head in to kiss her. "I love you." Ryan said as he ended the kiss, and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too." Cat said as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Come back to me."

"Be safe." Cat said as she started back down to the hallway.

Ryan followed Canan up to Cat's room. He did what he was told. He knew Cat was right. He wouldn't be able to hide, if he had to, and that Canan needed someone. If he left her alone she would be even more scared. He placed the panel back into place, and followed Canan through the little tunnel that lead to the room that Ryan and first kissed.

"So you and my sister?" Canan said once they were safely in the room, no one would be able to hear them.

"What about it?" Ryan asked

"You're dating her." Canan said in a statement not a question

"What's it to you shorty?"

"Oh, just making sure. You better be treating her nicely."

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be dating her. I promise."

"Good."

Cat was going down the stairs couch behind them so no one would see her.

"I thought you said you heard voices?" A familiar voice said. Cat couldn't make out who it was, but she recognized it.

"I did man."

"Maybe you heard the TV."

"No one of them was Catheren's. I don't know who the other one was."

"How do you know my girlfriends voice?"

"Dude, she used to hang out with us, like everyday, once you hear a voice it seems familiar after a while."

"Dude you better not be sleeping with her."

"I would never do that to you."

"You better not be lying to me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Cat was now down the stairs. No one was in the foyer yet so Cat went to a closet. She opened the door and crawled in, made a hiding place for herself and hid.

"Maybe she is in her sister's room?" The first one said. "Go check it out, Dave."

"Fine but don't say my name."

"Dave who do I know, named Dave?" Cat asked herself quietly.

"No one is in the kitchen, or the living room." A new voice said.

Cat could hear Dave on the stairs. She started getting nervous, not for herself, but for Canan and Ryan.

"Check the dinning room and the family room." The first voice said.

"Right." He third voice said.

"Also if she isn't in there then you can check the pantry." The first voice said.

"Right."

"I am going to go check upstairs with Dave."

"OK." A four voice said.

"Stay down there until you see something, ok, Mitch." Came the first voice as he headed up the stairs.

"Got it." Said Mitch.

Cat looked at what was around her. He found her brother's baseball bat. She put the knife into her pocket. It had a protective casing to protect her leg from the cuts it might have caused. She had the baseball bat in her hand, ready to hit Mitch with it, when he leaded against the door.

"Damn it." Cat whispered. Now she would have to wait for him to move. She sat there for 10 minute until finally Mitch got off the door and was now pacing. She listened to hear if there were any more people coming but no one was. She would have to time this just right, or he would see her and call out. She slowly opened the closet and looked out to see if anybody else was there. She only saw Mitch. He was pacing in large circles. She waited to see if he ever would change direction, but he didn't. He just pasted the door she was behind, and she took her chance. She leap out and struck, Mitch in the head, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"One down, who knows how many let." Cat whispered to herself.

She made her way slowly into the family room , no one was there. She started for the dinning room, when she heard someone coming. She hurried back to the family room and hide around the corner. She could let him get to the foyer that was where Mitch was. The guy went right by her. She looked behind him to see if there was anyone else coming, when she saw it was empty, she went for him. Smacking him in the head. He fell to the floor, unmoving. She then moved to the dinning room to make sure no one was there. She checked the rest of the bottom stairs, and saw it was empty. She grabbed some rope that she found in the pantry, probably from her brother and father's rock climbing habit. She also grabbed the duck tape and went to work. She went to Mitch first and tied him up. Put duck tape on his mouth and dragged him to the other person she had hit. When that was done she dragged them to the basement. She shoulder and hand hurting all the way. She went back upstairs and locked the door. She had tired them to a table that was bolted to the floor.

She checked the first floor once again and then headed upstairs. She checked the hall, then to see if someone was in any rooms. She found someone in her brother's room. He looked to be into one of the many army men that her brother had. She snuck up on him and smacked him in the head. She tied him up and headed down stairs, after check the rest of the floor. She put the guy in the basement with his friends, tying up to the table too. Then headed up to stairs again. She once again went through the floor. She didn't see anybody. She moved to the next floor. Which was empty too. That could only mean that the last one was in the attic, in her room. She quietly made her way up the stairs. She knew which steps made noise and which one's didn't. She made her way into the room. She looked around and saw someone standing over her nightstand looking at a picture she had there. She snuck you on him and was about to him with the bat when he twirled around and grabbed the bat.

"That wont work on me. I know you to well. But you would have had me if I didn't move this mirror." Said the first guy that she heard. She couldn't see his face, it was covered with a black mask.

"What are you doing here?" Cat asked him

"Just seeing my girlfriend, you left me with our telling me where you were."

"Jamie?" Cat asked, now recognizing the voice.

"You figured me out." Said Jamie as he took his mask off with a free hand. "I thought that you would have taken a little longer, but oh, well." He threw the mask off and threw it on the bed. He now made her drop the bat and slammed her into the wall that the secret room was behind. "I always knew you were smart. You saw me the other day when I was going to shot your friend. I always hated him."

"Your aim was off."

"I know but I almost shot someone else. I want to kill him. He left and then you left."

"He left because he could. I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice you know that."

"Not when your ex-boyfriend is insane."

"I am not insane." Jamie said as he hit her. He had both her hands pinned to the wall one hand was free. "Don't ever call me that again."

"Why not. You are insane."

"SHUT-UP!" Jamie yelled as he hit harder this time, making her head hit the wall hit so much force it knocked her unconscious. Jamie looked at her and saw that there was blood on the wall. He must have cracked her head open. He dropped her to the ground, which caused her to once again hit her head but this time she hit it on the corner of the bureau. She fell sprawled out on the floor.

Ryan had heard the whole thing happed. He knew who it was and who was going to pay. He had gone to the panel, but couldn't seem to open it. When he heard he first smack, then bang he knew what it was. But the second was even harder. It had allowed him to remove the panel. By the time he got the panel off and was out of the closet he heard the front door open and a engine start. He wouldn't be able to get out there to follow him. He turned around and saw Cat lying on the floor, blood going everywhere.

"Cat...Cat... come one wake up. You need to wake-up." Ryan said as he grabbed Cat's head, and put it on his lap.

"O, My God." Canan said as she saw the blood, and her sister's limp body.

"Canan, I need you to go and get a phone. The closest one you can find, and bring it here. Hurry."

Canan ran down the stairs, going for the kitchen phone, which was the closest. But Ryan then remembered that the phones were out it wasn't going to work. He had left his cell phone in the car.

"CANAN!!!" Ryan yelled as loud as he could. He didn't hear a response but he was hoping that was because her voice was to quite. "I NEED YOU TO GO TO THE SUV THAT IS IN THE DRIVEWAY, GRAB THE CELL PHONE IN IT. IT IS IN THE MIDDLE SEAT IN THE FRONT, AND BRING IT HERE." Ryan prayed she had heard him. He them turned him attention back to Cat. Since he couldn't do anything about the phone and he was afraid to move her. His hands were covering her head wounds. "Come on Cat you need to wake-up." Ryan kept repeating that over and over again. After about 2 minutes Ryan saw her blue eyes open up. "Thank God."

"What happened?"

"Jamie came, I need you to stay awake for me. Can you do that?"

"I'll try." Cat said as she looked up at him.

Canan then came back into the room, followed by Katie, who had a cell-phone with her.

"Call 911." Ryan said

Katie did and looked down at Cat. She felt guilty about it all. She told them everything that she could and told them to hurry.

The ambulance came and took Ryan and Cat to the hospital. Katie said she would drive over with Canan, in the SUV. Cat had to have a blood and had to have stitches in her head. They stitched up her hand too. They looked at Ryan and saw that he had a deep gash on his leg, probably from the secret passageway from when he ran into a post that was there, when he was trying to get to the door. When the doctors finished stitching him up, he called the Cohen's

"Ryan where are you?" Sandy asked, his voice so full concern

"Cat and I are at the hospital. Can you and Kirsten pick us up?" Ryan asked

"Sure." Sandy said, "we'll be there soon."

When Ryan got back to Cat's room, Canan was in there. Keeping Cat awake. Cat had a concussion, and would have a few bruises tomorrow.

"Hey" Ryan said as he entered.

"Hey, I think we have been here to much." Cat said

"It grows on you." Ryan said sarcastically

The Cohen's didn't arrive until an hour later, probably because they had to take care of some paper work. When they entered the room they saw Katie sitting in the only chair that was in the room. Cat was lying under the covers of the bed, with Ryan on the bed next to her on his side; they were all watching Canan play with something.

"So how is everybody?" Kirsten asked.

"We've been better, but then again it also has been worst." Ryan said

"Well are we all ready to go home. Cat can come home now if she doesn't sleep tonight. We signed both of you out."

"Sure." Cat and Ryan said at the same time.

"Would you mind bringing home Katie and Canan? They drove the SUV here so we wouldn't have to go back for it." Ryan said

"No not at all." Sandy said

"I would have but they gave me some kind of drug when they stitched me up since it was kind of deep. I think it is still working. And plus, it hurts every time I step on it." Ryan said

"It's fine." Kirsten said

The five headed for the cars. Sandy drove Canan and Katie home. Kirsten brought Ryan and Cat back to the house where a worried Seth met them at the door.

"What happened?" Seth asked

"We will talk about it tomorrow." Kirsten said "Now Seth go off to bed and go to bed. Ryan and Cat can go into the family room and watch TV or whatever, just make sure that she stays awake."

"Yea, I got it. Thank you." Ryan said as he limped to the family room.

"Thanks." Cat said as she closely followed Ryan.

End of Chapter

My Rant to people like my last reviewer.

Yeah if something doesn't make sense I don't care at the moment. Since I don't care what you people say to it. I hate all of you people that have to have a Ryan and Marissa story, because Marissa is a jerk, she doesn't know what is good for her, or when she needs help. I know you guys know this is just a show and I know that i know it is just a show. get over the fact that Marissa and Ryan are 'meant' to be together, or atleast it seems that way. I hate people like her, and everything about her. If you think my story is bad as in the way Marissa and Ryan aren't together, you should read my friends story, they have even more problem and Ryan hates Marissa in that one. So if you hate my pairing don't read it.


	17. Sadness

I do not own The O.C.

Okay here is the thing, and yes I will be changing the first chapter so I can put a little note in there. But I will just put this here so I can copy and paste. and have it in too places. Okay the Cat character is nothing like me, I have no sister, I have never had a boyfriend, mostly because I don't want one right now, yes I do have guy friends but no not a boy friend. I have not written myself into the story, so don't tell me I did. Yes Cat may think like me, but she is not me. You people tick me off. I said if you don't like it tough, don't read, but stop with the stupid reviews telling me i am self centered or put in a character that is 'Self-created'. You have to read the whole story, to get the background info, i am not one of thoughs writers that like to give everything away in the first chapter, I am not trying to say those stories are bad. If you have read the story than you will understand what the hell is going on. But if you read the first chapter, you will not really know who Cat is. There was no Cat that they met on the show when they went to Chino, i made that up, it is called creativity, try using it. I made Cat up and needed to have a reason for Marissa to let Cat go with her so i added it in there. You people need to not watch the show religiously (at the moment I don't care if i spelt that wrong). You can change things in shows if you are writing fan fiction, you can make anything happen. The whole "New Port Relations" are something that will be spelled out eventually, as is the money thing. If you read 11 you will find out what Cat really is to her family. You will find out what no one really knows, until then in the story. Read the thing to find out what happens and what her relationshop is to her family, and friends. You need to read more than they first chapter to understand the whole story people. If you were reading a book in English class, or Language Arts, what ever your school wants to call it, do you read only the first chapter and understand everthing about the book... NO. So get a brain, you need to read the whole story to understand everything. I hate people who judge a story by the first chapter, and than say it is crap. you need to use your brain. It takes hours to and days sometimes months to write a story. When it has been posted for over half a year, and has 17 chapter counting this one, then one person reads the first chapter, and says to the writer that it is crap, you don't know what the whole story is about. You need to use the brain that you were born with and not treat the author like they are stupid. Read more than the first chapter to understand it. How hard is it to understand you need to read more than one chapter. I know it is hard to get into Harbor, but i don't care, she out have gotten good marks like Ryan, give it a break, it is artistic license.

Sorry to those that didn't critize my story, I know that I like to rant, thanks for your support and I will try to post the last chapter soon, that is the only chapter I haven't typed up yet, so thanks and enjoy. Once again sorry if there are spelling mistakes, i am just to angry to want to read it right now.

Chapter 17

"Has he done this before?" Ryan asked Cat

Cat didn't look into his eyes. She knew that if she told him the truth then he would want to go after him. But she didn't want that. Jamie was dangerous when he was angry and right now he was angry.

"You still haven't answered me." Ryan said as he looked down at Cat, who had her head on his chest. She looked tired, and lost in thought.

"Yea he has." Cat said, she knew Ryan and Ryan would know if she was lying about something like that.

"How many times?"

"I lost count. Don't do anything right now. He doesn't know that I am staying with you."

"Why does he do it?"

"He dumped me for his ex and then when he thought about it, he wanted to be back with me, but I told him I didn't want to. He had a girl and I wasn't going to go though that again. He got ma and hit me."

"When did he start?"

"The week after he broke up with me."

"What exactly did he do to you before?"

"He took a piece of bone out of my shoulder. He had a bullet shatter my collarbone and then get stuck in my chest. He's stabbed he, shot me, hit me, anything he could think to do he did."

Ryan was silent. He had missed so much, and he wasn't even got for a year yet.

"Ryan it isn't your fault."

"I wasn't there to protect you. I should have been. The only reason you stayed there was because for me. How could I leave like that? I didn't even tell you that I was leaving. I just up and left. How could I do that to you?"

"Ryan you didn't have a choice. Your mother kicked you out. When you had tried to come back you found an empty house. What were you supposed to do? Stay there until she came back. She never came back. You know that. She wouldn't even know where you were if Sandy hadn't asked her to come by. Ryan he had no other choice, then to came back here. You know it is true."

"I could have said good-bye. I could have told you were I was going, but I didn't. I wanted to but I was afraid."

"Of, what?"

"I was afraid that if I told you..."

"It's ok, I won't laugh."

" I was afraid to tell you, because, you were important to me. And I thought that if I told you, you would look down on me for running from my problems. I thought you would think of me a wimp."

"Ryan, you could never be a wimp to me. Your what kept me standing after all the times that I was hurt, every time that I was down you were there for me to help me up. You always helped me with my problems. You were the strong one."

"No I was the one that ran away from you. I let you get hurt and I never even thought about it. I thought that everything was going to be fine after I left. I never thought that Jamie would hurt you. He seemed to care for you greatly. I am sorry."

"About what? You weren't the problem."

"Yes I was. You trust me to help you and I just left you there to be hurt."

"You couldn't have known he would do that."

"Yea, I could. I had stayed in Chino I would have seen it. If I had stayed I could have stopped him before he hurt you. I could have protected you."

"No you couldn't have. He would have probably killed you. He would have. He had feelings for me he hated you. You would have ended up dead, Ryan, he still has his guns and knifes. You don't have any. He would have shot you and you wouldn't be alive right now. You have changed so much. If you hadn't come here, you wouldn't, be the person that was this caring. You would probably be at his door right now getting yourself killed. He is one of my demons. Not yours. You cannot let him under your skin. The more he knows about you the more he has to use against you."

Ryan knew she was right. He probably would be died right now if he hadn't moved here. But he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to her in the next week. "I guess you are right."

"I am glad you agree." Cat said as she turned back to the TV.

The doctor called at 6 to tell them that Cat could sleep now. But strangely she wasn't tired. Ryan had fallen asleep at sometime during the night. When the Cohen's came down for breakfast at 8 they found then still on the couch. Cat awake, but Ryan sound asleep. He had his arm around her waist. They looked very comfortable.

"Shh... I don't want to wake him." Cat said

"I understand." Kirsten said as she looked at Sandy.

"What, what did I do now?" Sandy asked

"Nothing." Kirsten said.

Catheren laughed, as Sandy looked confused.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Kirsten asked

"Sure."

"What will you have?"

"I'll have Eggs." Sandy said

"I wasn't asking you." Kirsten said

"Oh, fine then." Sandy said as he walked away.

"What do out have?"

"Anything, French toast, pancakes, eggs, beagles." Kirsten said

"French toast." Cat said a little shyly.

"Great, that is also what I wanted." Kirsten said as she walked to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Sandy looked at his wife. "You cannot cook."

"I can cook French Toast. Smart-ass"

"Are you sure?"

"I have before. I still can. Don't give me that or I will not let you have any."

"Fine." Sandy said.

As Kirsten was cooking breakfast, Ryan woke up.

"Hey there sleepy head." Cat said to Ryan.

"How long have I been out?"

"About 4 hours."

"I am sorry."

"About?"

"Sleeping on you. I was trying to wake-up."

"It's fine. I don't need to be watch every minute of the day."

"I know but I am sorry."

"It's fine."

"I brought you some breakfast." Kirsten said as she walked in with a steaming plate of golden brown French toast. "And Sandy said I couldn't cook." She said as she handed the plate to Cat. "Do you want any?" Kirsten asked Ryan

"No I'm not very hungry."

"Ok, but if you want any, just ask."

"Sure."

Kirsten walked into the kitchen to just as Seth walked in.

"Hey there, french toast." Seth said as he grabbed a plate.

"Hey wait your turn." Kirsten said as she gave her husband what was let of the ones already made.

Ryan and Cat were sitting in the family room, Cat eating her French toast, which was about 8 of them on the plate.

She saw Ryan eying them. "Do you want some?" She asked him

"I would love some." Ryan responded as Cat brought the fork up to his mouth and let him have the next bit. "Their good." Ryan said as if he was surprised.

"Well she cannot be that good of a cook then." Cat said as she ate the next bit of French toast.

"You should say that until you have seen her cook a real meal other then Breakfast foods." They both laughed.

Back in the Kitchen Seth finally got his French toast and was quite. Kirsten walked to the family room to ask them if they wanted a drink and saw that Cat and Ryan were sharing the plate of French toast. They were both laughing as if someone had just said something funny. Kirsten decided that this was not the best time to ask them about it. She walked back to the Kitchen.

"Mom these are the best French toasts that you have ever made. What is the secret?" Seth said as he stuffed another piece of toast in his mouth.

"No secret. Just made them with a little bit more cinnamon. Seth can I ask you something."

"Sure what about?"

"About Cat and Ryan."

Seth almost choked on his toast. "What about them?" He asked as after he swallowed his toast.

"Are they an item now?"

"What?"

"You know are they together? They looked pretty comfortable together, and they are very close."

"I don't know mom, you should ask them. After the whole Teresa and Marissa thing I have tried to stay out of Ryan's personal life. Such as if he is dating someone."

"Thanks Seth." Kirsten said

"For."

"Letting me know that they are together now."

"I didn't say that."

"Yes but by not answering me the way that you should have, you let me know that you are hiding something about them from me, which can only be that they are together. I know what you were trying to do, I did it to my parents."

Seth just looked at her confused. Not understand what his mother had just said.

They finished there toast in silence. Seth put his in the sink and went to the family room. As he entered he saw that their toast was gone. He had to tell them.

"I have to tell you guys something." Seth said

"Ok, what?" Ryan asked

"My parents know."

"Know what?"

"They know you are together. My mom came into the room and saw you laughing and being close and when she asked me about it I couldn't lie, completely about it so I told her she would have to ask you guys, because I don't like to get into Ryan's personal life anymore, and she figured out that I knew you were together, from that." Seth said almost in one breath.

"It's fine Seth, they were going to find out anyways." Ryan said.

"I know, but I didn't want to be the one they found it out from."

The phone rings. "I got it called Kirsten for the kitchen.

"I am so sorry."

"Seth, if you were a parent then you wouldn't make a good one. You have no balls. You need to be tougher.

Kirsten walks in with the phone. "Cat you have a phone call."

"Ok." Cat got up and Kirsten handed her the phone. She took it and walked into the hallway.

Kirsten waited in the room with the boys.

"So did Seth tell you?" Kirsten asked Ryan

"About?" Ryan asked.

"About be finding out, about you can Cat?"

"Yea."

"Were you trying to hide it?"

"No."

"Good."

Cat walked back in, Ryan looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. He got up off the couch, crossing over to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed to the ground. Bring him with her. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"She'd gone." Cat said through her tears

"Who?"

"Canan. That was Katie; she said that Jamie had gone back to the house after we left. When they got back he scared Canan, she tried to run but Jamie took her. He said he isn't going to give her back unless I go back to him." Cat said as her tears came streaming down her face.

"It's going to be ok. Shhh... We are going to get her back."

"No, we wont. He took her somewhere. My parents are pissed. They don't understand what is happening." Cat said through her tears.

"We will get her back. I promise." Ryan said as he held her closer to his chest telling her it was ok to cry.

The phone rang again. Kirsten got up from her seat and picked up the phone from the floor beside Ryan and Cat.

"Hello...Umm, she's a little busy right now" Kirsten said into the phone.

Cat looked up. 'It's for you' Kirsten mouthed. Cat reached for the phone as she stopped her tears from falling. Kirsten handed it to her, regretting it the minute she placed it in Catheren's hand.

"Hello...obviously you know where I am...no I will not come home...because you cannot make me...go ahead and call the cops, it's not like they are going to believe. The hospital knows about the lies...but you aren't I am surprised they haven't arrested you yet...But I'm not. I am as far away from you as I can get...How dare you speak to me like that...no I will not change the way I talk to you, you never cared before...Even in Chino when ever you went out you would either have me or Katie watch her, it never seemed that you cared for her as much as you put say now...you know what's funny, you aren't my mother, you are just some sorry excuse for a person who cannot think that they are to blame for anything, even if you are to blame...next time the social workers come I wont have a knife in my back making me say you were great parents...you would care if was died, you deny it so you could get money...no I am not going to talk to you anymore...what about her? It's not like you really care." Cat said as she turned the phone off.

"Who was that?" Kirsten asked

"My mother." Cat said. "She blames me for what happened to Canan. It wasn't my fault. It was hers. She was always setting me up with guys to get me out of the house, so she wouldn't have to feed me. Jamie was her latest guy."

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be." Cat said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked her as he also got up.

"I am going to find my sister."

"No you aren't he will kill you."

"Then I died for something that mattered. My parents probably won't even care. They will just stop getting the money from it." Cat said as she walked for the door.

"Cat don't do this."

"I have to." Cat said as she opened the door.

"Then I am coming with you."

"No."

"You are going so am I."

"No you aren't. You don't even know him."

"I know him well enough." Ryan said as he grabbed the keys.

"I am not sure you guys should be doing this." Kirsten said as she came to the.

Catheren turned around and looked at Kirsten, who could see that nothing was going to stop her. Kirsten put her hands up in defeat. She couldn't stop them there was nothing she could do about it.

Ryan and Cat walked out the door, and over to the SUV. They climbed in. Cat drove. She left the driveway in a cloud of dust, just as Sandy came back from his surfing. He entered the house.

"What was that?" Sandy asked Kirsten

"Canan, Cat's little sister was taken. They left to get her back." Kirsten said

"Who took her?" Sandy asked

"Some guy named Jamie." Kirsten said

"Who's Jamie?" Sandy asked

"Cat's old boyfriend. He dumped her for his ex, after cheating on her with 5 girls. He wants her back, but she doesn't want to go." Seth said

"How do you know?" Kirsten asked

"They told me." Seth said

"When?" Sandy asked

"The day before we went to L.A." Seth replied

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sandy asked

"I just found out today that he wanted her back. How was I to know that? They don't talk to me about everything."

"Seth, you are our inside to the Ryan mind. We need to know these things." Kirsten said

"Well then you should know that he is a pain in her butt, I mean that literally. He beats her."

"How do you know this?"

"Well she said that Jamie came back after they left. So from that I take it he is the one who did that to her."

"Are you sure, Seth?"

"Nothing is for sure but I would bet my allowance on it." Seth said.

"I take that bet and raise you your allowance again."

"Sounds good for me." Seth said

"Do you know where they could have gone?" Sandy asked Seth

"No, I would think the house, but her parents were there, and I am sure that she doesn't want to get in that mess."

"So do you think they would go to Chino?"

"I don't know. Wait couldn't you call on-star. They might be able to know where it is going or heading to." Kristen said.

"Good idea." Sandy said as he reacted for the phone. He called and saw that they were indeed heading for Chino.

Kirsten, Seth, and Sandy all climbed into the other SUV and started for Chino. But unfortually they were stuck in traffic. Even with the 20 minute lead that Cat and Ryan had they would get there long before the Cohen's would. They were stuck in a traffic jam for about 2 hours.

"Kirsten call on-star again to see if they are stuck too. They must be." Sandy said to his wife

Kirsten called and got the answer. "No they aren't, they must have taken a different route. But I don't know how. They are on a different highway but still headed toward Chino." Kirsten informed her husband and son.

"Why don't' you just call the other car. It has my Cell in it." Seth said

"Why didn't you say that before?"

"I didn't remember until now."

Kirsten dialed the number for Seth's Cell phone and waited. It seemed to ring forever.

"Are you sure that it is on?" Kirsten asked

"No. But I don't remember turning it off." Seth said.

"Then wouldn't it be dead." Sandy said

"No I was charging it in the charger, it would still be ringing so they would hear it."

"SHHHH. Kirsten said. "Ryan listen to me...then let me talk to Cat...I know but please...Ryan please let me talk to her...Ryan don't do this...Who did?...Tell me what happened...Ryan do...n't"

"What happened?" Seth asked

"He didn't want to talk to me."

"What do you mean?"

"He hung up." Kirsten said as she dialed the number again. This time she didn't have to wait for an answer. Seth's voice mail came on. "Damn it."

"What happened now?" Sandy asked

"They shut off the phone."

In the other SUV

"I am not the one this involves...she'd driving...it is not my choice...She doesn't want to talk...I am not the one who started this...Jamie did...it is not for me to tell you. Please just stop bothering with it." Said into the cell phone before ending the conversation. Then shutting off the phone.

"Are you alright?" Cat asked

"I jut told the family that took me in that I wasn't to happy now."

"You didn't need to come. You wanted to."

"I wanted to keep you safe."

"You have done that in the past. This is something I needed to do. You didn't need to come a long."

"I know, but I felt I should."

"Well in someway I am glad you came."

"Me too."

Their whole ride was silent. They didn't even want to talk about why they were going. They finally arrived in Chino. Cat had known that the highway that they would normally be blocked off, they had taken a highway, very few knew about. Cat stopped in front of a car repair place.

"What are we doing here?" Ryan asked as he looked at her

"Jamie likes to come down here and think when he gets pissed. He told Katie I would know where to find them. This is the only place I could think to look for him."

"Does he know that?"

"Yea, he knows. He would only tell me about this when he was pissed." Cat said as she got out of the car. "You don't have to go in there you know that right?"

"I know Ryan said as he also got out of the SUV.

They approached the door, which was a little bit open. They walked inside. An out smell of oil and gasoline hit their nasals. They walked farther until they were under the skylight that was in the middle of the room.

"JAMIE GET DOWN HERE!!!" Cat yelled

"Why didn't you come alone." Jamie said as he came into sight.

"You didn't say to come alone." Cat said. "Anyways, how am I supposed to drive with my head spitting with pain. You hit it pretty good. I couldn't even sleep last night."

"I guess I am pretty good at things like that."

"I wouldn't happy about that if I were you."

"But you aren't me." Jamie said to Cat. He turned toward Ryan, "get out of here before I put this bullet through your head." Showing that he had a gun, and raising it to Ryan's temple.

"This is between you and me. Leave him out of this." Cat said as she hit the gun away.

"Don't you dare think of doing that again." Jamie said as he put the gun in Catheren's face.

"I'll be outside." Ryan said as he walked back to where they had been.

Once Ryan had exited the building, Jamie began to speak.

"I knew you would come back to me." Jamie said

"I didn't have a choice. You took my sister." Cat said as she looked into Jamie's old brown eyes. He was about an inch taller then she was but he ways wore shoes that would make him taller.

"You did have a choice, you could have let her die."

"You knew that, that wasn't an option."

"Why is that?"

"Because either I lose and by not coming, or I save her by coming."

"But yet you came with him." Jamie said as he motioned to the door. Cat saw four shadows move toward the door. "Don't even think about it. There were four in here waiting for my signal and there are about 8 in the alley, you just came in from. You couldn't help him. Not even the cops would."

Back to the Cohen's

The Cohen's finally got to Chino, it was probably longer then they would probably want to be. Cat and Ryan were in Chino already. On-star weren't able to find the car anymore. That was when they saw Teresa, outside of one of the houses. Sandy pulled over and went up to her.

"Mr. Cohen what are you doing here?" Teresa said.

"I was wondering if you could help me." Sandy said

"Sure."

"I was wondering it Cat and Ryan were here."

"Cat Perry?"

"Yea."

"No I haven't seen them. Are they here?"

"They came here but we cannot find them. Do you know where Jamie lives?"

Just then another car pulled up. Stopped in the driveway to Teresa's house. Eddie got out and walked over.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked

"Mr. Cohen is looking for Ryan and Cat." Teresa said.

"Ryan and Cat are here?" Eddie asked again

"Yea, something to do with Jamie."

"What about Jamie?" Eddie asked looking at Sandy

"He took Cat's sister, Canan I think. We followed them here. Do you know where he lives?" Sandy asked

"Are you kidding me?" Eddie asked

"No." Sandy responded. "Do you know where he lives?"

"He wouldn't bring Canan there. I think I know where they are. I heard some people saying there was going to be a take down later and that everybody was invited. Some trouble might be coming. Follow me." Eddie said as he headed back to his car. Sandy went back, started the car and followed Eddie.

Outside the Car repair place

Ryan had exited the door afraid of what might be going on inside. He was leaning against the wall next to the door, when it opened. He thought it was Cat, but instead 4 guys came out. About 10 more came out of hiding. Ryan didn't know what was going on. All fourteen came close to him, he was ready for a fight. But he was catch off guard for a minute and ended up having his jaw slammed. Before he could regain his balance he had a kick to the stomach. He was then knocked to the ground. He got away and stood, already he could taste some blood in his mouth. The guys decided to start going one at a time. Ryan could take care of them easily. But them they ganged up on him. He was knocked to the ground, being kicked to the face, chest, and stomach; probably everyone was kicking him and trying there best to actually kick him. Then he heard a gun shot. Dead froze him still, but the men beating him didn't care. They continued. He heard another shot, followed by another. What was happening?

He then heard a car pull up and then another one. Some of the kicking stopped.

"Hey get away from him." Came a voice.

Cohen's SUV

The Cohen's followed Eddie for about 15 minutes, before they spotted their Suv. Eddie stopped and got out of his car. The Cohen's did too.

"Is that yours?" Eddie asked.

"Yea." Sandy said

"Good." Eddie said He started walking and the Cohen's followed. Then they saw a gang of people kicking something. "Hey get away for him." He yelled. Some guys stopped and faced Eddie then ran away. The others turned and ran too.

The Cohen's then saw who was been on the ground, it was Ryan. His face was already bruised, and he was bleeding from practically everywhere.

Eddie approached. "Hey man, are you alright?" Eddie asked concern showed in his eyes.

Ryan looked up to see him. "I should be." Ryan said as he spit out some blood from his bleeding mouth.

Eddie helped him up. Once he was up, he went quickly to the door.

"What's the hurry?" Eddie asked

"Cat's in there, there were three shots." Ryan said as he pulled open the door. Just as he started inside he saw one person carrying a young child.

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

"No..." Ryan said as he ran over to them. Has he got closer he saw that it was Cat carrying Canan. Cat was in tears, Blood was covering her from head to toe.

Cat collapsed on the ground tears still coming down from her eyes.

Eddie had stopped in his tracks at the sight in front of him. "No." he said to himself softly.

"She's died, Ryan." Cat said in a whisper that only her and Ryan could here.

"She cannot be." Ryan said

"She is. I couldn't protect her." Tears started to come more freely from Catheren's eyes.

"She's not died." Ryan said

"She has no pulse. She's died. I got her killed, Ryan. I was supposed to protect her. But because of me, she's died."

"No it isn't your fault." Ryan said.

"Yes it is." Cat said as she stood up. She no longer let the tears slide down her face. She started walking toward the door. Then she spotted Eddie.

"Is she?" Eddie said, he could ask it. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Cat gave him a look that told him that she was.

"No..." Eddie said

"I'm sorry." Cat said.

Eddie then started toward the other person in the room other then Ryan, Cat, the Cohen's, and himself. He saw that Jamie was still in the room.

"How dare you do this!!!!" Eddie yelled out still walking toward him.

"I didn't mean to." Jamie said

"You shot a 5 year. With a gun." Eddie said.

"I didn't mean to." Jamie said again.

"You shot my sister and killed her. You are a sorry piece of crap." Eddie said as he lunged toward Jamie only to be held back by Ryan.

End of chapter.

Again sorry to those who are nice and don't critize my story, I just need to get my emotions out, because I don't want to end up punching a rock again, or my brother, which ever one you want to call it.


	18. Healing and Running away

I do not own The O.C. or any of thier character.

I finshied the last chapter and it is long, and when I say long i mean long, 11 pages typed out. So I want to thank the following people:

Melodie568, bigwilly, Zbyszko, JustJamie3, OCluvr1212, Mrs. McKenzie, haley-ryan-hotty, orange-tide, HelmsDeep2234, FanFic-Fan-Forever, and Sis2ACesarSalad.

All you peope were nice enough to write me reviews, with out saying it was stupid, or I wrote myself in, which I didn't. My name isn't Cat by the way, I was just obsesses with that name, which i am not anymore, I have found a new name to love. So anyways thanks for the reviews and thanks for encouraging me to finish this story. Hope you liked it.

Once again I tell you I am not good with medical info, since I haven't asked anybody about it, I just wanted it to work out this way so if you don't like sorry, but i will not be changing it.

Chapter 18

"Ryan let me go." Eddie cried as she struggled against the arms that held him.

"Eddie don't. Wouldn't you rather he be in jail." Ryan said as he struggled to hold Eddie there.

"Yes." Eddie said as she stopped struggling.

Jamie get into the office and lock the door." Ryan said

"I just though you would lie to know, you whould be worried about Cat. She was shot with all three bullets." Jamie said as she shut the door to the office, and locked it.

"You ass." Eddie cried again squirming in Ryan's arms. "Ryan let me go." Eddie cried

"Eddie we need to worry about other things." Ryan said Ryan was worried, Cat hadn't said she was hurt so he wasn't worried about her being hurt physically until now.

"Fine, Ryan, go check on my sister. I promise I want hurt anybody." Eddie said

"Good." Ryan said as he ran back to Cat. She was still awake, crying. "Cat answer a

question for me."

"What?" Cat asked though her sobs. She was now lying next to Canan's body.

"Did Jamie shoot you?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." Cat said. "No, I don't know I cannot feel anything."

"Where?" Ryan asked

"I don't know." Cat cried out.

"Come here." Ryan said as he tried to lift Cat's body away from Canan's. Cat was struggling against him wanting to stay near her sister. "Cat, she'd dead, you cannot change that. But you can help yourself. Canan wouldn't want you to die for her like this. Let me help you." Cat stopped struggling and Ryan put Cat on his lap, and started to look for an entry wound. He couldn't see any. It could have been because of all the blood that was covering her body. Cat was now crying into Ryan's shoulder. He still hadn't found a bullet hole. He put his arm around Cat's shoulder he then felt a bullet hole in her shoulder. He looked closer and saw that it was all the ay though the shoulder. It was her left one. He grabbed Cat so he could carry her.

"Eddie go tell Teresa to put something to cover the couch. Bring Canan, Sandy you bring Jamie with you. Kirsten and Seth you guys come with me and Cat to Teresa's." Everybody nodded.

Ryan and Cat were in the backseat of the SUV. Cat had driven up. Eddie left the car service station five minutes before Ryan. Going full speed down the road towards Teresa's. Sandy was following behind Kirsten.

"Ryan why are we going to Teresa's? Shouldn't we be going to a hospital?" Kirsten asked

"The closet hospital is about 30 minutes away with no traffic. It's five o'clock on a Saturday. Also the hospital isn't very clean. Teresa's house would be cleaner and safer." Ryan replied.

They arrived at Teresa's 10 minutes later. Eddie had gotten there and told them what had happened.

Ryan had carried Cat into the house. She was still awake, but not very coherent. He carried her to the couch and put her down. Teresa had a cup of water and Ryan made Cat drink it. He then picked her up again and carried her to the bathroom. HE then shut the door. He took her shirt off and saw that she had been nicked in the other shoulder.

"Ryan what are you doing?" Cat asked. He voice was weak. He looked at her and saw, the skin he could see, was pale as a sheet.

"I am cleaning you up." Ryan said as he turned on the hot water in the tub, where he had placed her. He cleaned her chest and arms, and patted them dry to try to clean her up. He put some antiseptic in her wounds. She winced as he poured it. He then wrapped her wounds with bandages. He next took off her pants to change her into different clean clothes, that Teresa had placed in there before. He took off the pants that Cat was wearing and he saw another bullet hole on her leg. The bullet was still stuck there so he took it out and put it with her clothes. He cleaned the wound out and wrapped it up. Once she was bandaged he helped to the side of the tub and dried her off. He then dressed her with the clothes from Teresa and Eddie and picked her up.

He opened the door and carried Cat to the couch, which Teresa had readied for her. Cat had fallen asleep as Ryan carried her to the living room, so he gently placed her down. When he started to back away from her he found he couldn't. He looked down and saw Cat had grabbed onto Ryan's sleeve. He didn't want to make her wake-up or become antsy. But he had to clean himself up he had blood everywhere. He slipped the shirt off. He let Cat hold on to it while he went to clean it up.

"Is she going to be alright?" Eddie asked Ryan, who had just finished getting dressed after his shower.

"If she can sleep, yeah." If the bleeding stops soon, yeah, she will be fine." Ryan said trying to comfort the older brother.

"What if the bleeding doesn't stop?" Eddie asked Ryan as Ryan started to walk away.

"Worse case scenario she stays here and dies. Best we bring her to the hospital and she is in there for longer than she should." Ryan said as he entered the living room. He grabbed the first aid kit and went towards Cat, who was tossing and turning the best she could on the couch. Ryan sat down on the edge of the couch and reached for her arm. The instance he touched her, she stopped squirming.

Ryan didn't seem to notice, but Eddie did. Eddie watched Ryan slowly remove Cat's right arm from the shirt she was in. Once the arm was free they could both see that blood had bleed though the gauze already, and was on the shirt, which was black so they couldn't see the blood on it. Ryan took the bandage off and cleaned the wound. He patted it dry with some gauze, and then wrapped it back up with fresh gauze. The then cleaned the other two wounds the same way. Once they were cleaned and freshly wrapped, Ryan had Eddie bring him a button up shirt and a pair of shorts to make it easier to clean her wounds. Eddie brought them and Ryan changed her. He grabbed the bag filled with the bloody supplies and started to stand up, but once again Cat had a hold on his shirt. Needless to say, he didn't get very far.

"Here, let me." Eddie said as he grabbed the bag from Ryan. "You stay here with her. She seems to feel safer with you than anybody else."

"Are you sure, you don't want to stay here." Ryan asked

"I am sure, for now anyways it's midnight. I should go to bed. The Cohen's are in the guest room. You can sleep here tonight, sine this the only room, with comfortable sleeping furnisher left." Eddie said as he walked away.

Before Ryan could say anything, Eddie had turned the lights off; all but two dim ones that were used to let people find the bathroom in the dark. Eddie rounded the corner and was gone from site.

Catheren was on the edge of the couch, so Ryan tried to climb over her and get behind her but he found it wasn't going to be easy since Cat was still holding his shirt.

"Cat, I'm right here, let go of my shirt for a second please...I am trying to make us both comfortable." Ryan said in a whisper.

Cat release her grip slightly, until Ryan started to move.

"It's okay, Cat, I'm trying to go behind you." Ryan said into Cat's ear, trying to comfort her. She released her grip and Ryan quickly went over her. He put his arms around her waist and said: "See I'm right here."

Cat now held onto Ryan's arms and didn't ever seem to want to let go.

It was 6 o'clock in the morning when Cat woke-up. She opened her eyes and saw Ryan sleeping with her. She was wrapped protectively in his arms. She felt safe, but didn't know why she was there. She looked around slightly and saw Teresa walking into the room, Ryan and herself where in. Then it struck her; she was in Teresa's house. 'But why am I here?' she asked herself. Cat moved so her back was now against Ryan, but she could feel pain rack her body. Teresa must have seen her move, since she came over to Cat and said: "Don't try to move"

Cat didn't know why. But she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Teresa started to mover her hands to the top button of the shirt Cat was wearing.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked her voice hoarse.

"Cleaning, you gun shot wounds." Teresa said

Cat raised an eyebrow at Teresa and watched as the wounds were cleaned, wounds Cat didn't even know she had. Then Teresa's told her to turn slowly. Cat sis but fought against the pain. Teresa helped turn her over to clean the one on her other arms. Then Teresa told her to turn back. She did. She could feel every time she turned Ryan would tighten his hold slightly more.

Cat watched as Teresa cleaned the one on her leg, and then held off to the kitchen, only to come back with O.J.

"Drink this." Teresa said

Cat did as she was told, but she had a hard time swallowing the drink.

TWO DAYS EARLIER

"How's she doing?" Sandy asked, it's been less than 24 hours since the death of Canan.

"The bleeding has mostly stopped, she just she just tries it open slightly when she moves, since she has been having fits lately." Ryan said

"Should he be going to the hospital? Or Jamie to the police?" Sandy asked

"Teresa just called the cops. She told them everything that happened and that Canan and Jamie are now at her house."

"What'd they say?"

"They said that they would be up soon, they said that we shouldn't have moved the anybody though or taken Jamie."

"It's true."

"Okay, Cat was bleeding. She wasn't going to leave without knowing Canan wasn't going and we couldn't leave Jamie alone. It was all I could think to do in the few seconds I had to decide. I did what I though and felt was best, and I still think that I made the right choice."

"What about Cat?"

"She will be fine, once she come back to being awake."

"Are you sure?'

"All we have to do is wait. The hospital won't do anything for her now. I know that. The police are coming to take Jamie and to take Canan's body to the morgue. You should leave after you fgive your statement." Ryan said

"Why?"

"Sandy, you don't want to stay here. You have a job, Kirsten has a job and Seth has school."

"So do you." Sandy said

"I am not leaving here until Cat is better or she died. I'm sorry to upset you with my choice but I cannot leave here now."

"No, I understand perfectly." Sandy said. "We will leave once the police have all of our statements. But we are leaving the SUV you drove down. That way you will have to come back sometime. Deal?"

"Deal." Ryan said as he walked into the kitchen. Sandy followed him.

"What would you like?" Teresa asked as she saw Sandy and Ryan walk in the kitchen.

"I would like the usual." Ryan said as he sat down at the table

"I'll have whatever he is having." Sandy said also sitting down.

"Wouldn't you want to know what it was first?" Teresa asked

"No, my life is full of surprises why not make it one more."

"Fine." Teresa said as she went to the stove.

Ryan and Sandy talked more with input from Teresa about what was going to happen with Catheren. When Teresa put a plate in front of each of them with an omelet on it.

"This doesn't look so bad." Sandy said.

Ryan started to eat it.

Sandy took one bit to have a hard time swallowing it. Once down he spoke up. "What's in this?" Sandy asked

"You don't want to know." Teresa said as she walked out of the room.

"Ryan?" Sandy said

"Hey you said you didn't want to know what was in it." Ryan said

"But I want to know now."

"No you really don't." Ryan said.

"Tell me the main ingredient." Sandy pleaded

"Nope." Ryan said as he picked up his plate and walked into the living room. "How is she?' He asked Eddie who was now sitting beside his sister.

"Not to good." Eddie said. You could feel the concern in the room.

"Why do you say that?" Ryan asked

"She keeps fidgeting. She doesn't stop." Eddie said

Ryan couldn't see her fidgeting since he was facing the back of the couch. But he could hear her. Ryan came closer and put his hand on Cat's shoulder, the fidgeting stopped once he touched her.

"How do you do that?" Eddie asked

"I don't know it just happens." Ryan said

"What should we tell the cops when they ask about her?" Eddie asked looking down at his sleeping sister.

"We tell them the truth. If we lie they will find out." Ryan said

"But they will ask us why we didn't take her to the hospital."

"We tell them the truth."

"But if she dies here, you or me, or even Teresa and her family could be charge for her death."

"No, they don't care about her death, they will deny it all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am sure."

Then a knock was on the door. "This is the police." Came a thundering voice on the other side of the door.

They told the police everything. They told them everything that the officers asked, even about Cat. The police said that 'if' Cat wakes up to tell them and they want her statement. They took Jamie away.

The Cohen's left and Eddie went to work. Teresa went with her mother to the store and Ryan stayed with Cat.

He was tired, but he didn't really know why. He had gotten enough sleep. He changed the wrapping around Cat's arms and legs and snuggled down next to Cat. He hadn't planned on falling asleep.

Ryan woke-up the next day. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 7 in the morning. Teresa's was already making breakfast. He slowly got up and went towards her.

"Why didn't anybody wake me up?" Ryan asked sleep heavy in his words.

"Well you were exhausted yesterday. You didn't get much sleep, so we thought that the nap would be good for you. But you slept the whole night." Teresa said.

"Really, How long?" Ryan asked

"Well from about 4 in the afternoon to now."

"That was over twelve hours." Ryan said

"Yeah, but you needed it."

"Thanks."

Teresa put an omelet in front of him and he ate it. When he finished he helped Teresa pick up the house, at noon he tried to get Cat's body to drink something, after about an hour he finally got it to. Nothing happened the rest of the day. Ryan sat in the chair next to the couch, holding Cat's hand while reading a book. Night came ad Ryan went to bed on the couch.

Present

Teresa looked at Cat. She saw confusion in her eyes, she was sure she knew why Cat was confused.

Teresa took the cup and brought it into the kitchen, she didn't want to lave the kitchen, since she didn't want to answer any questions. She started to scramble eggs. When she got back to the living room, Ryan had just woken up, she decided to stay in the kitchen.

"Hey you." Cat said still confused, her voice still hoarse.

Ryan looked at the girl in his arms. Had she actually talked to him, was she really awake? He looked her in the eyes, and found out it was true.

"Hey sleepyhead." Ryan said "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Cat responded.

"Do you remember why?" Ryan asked

"No."

"What is the last thing you remember?'

"Getting a phone call from Katie."

"What did Katie have to tell you?" Ryan didn't really want to bring it up, but she would hate him if she didn't.

"I don't remember."

"Think hard."

"Canan, something about Canan." Cat said after a minute of thinking.

"What about Canan?"

"She was gone...no kidnapped." Cat said after five minutes

After and hour of trying to remember Cat finally remember having Ryan leave the warehouse.

"What happened after I left?" Ryan asked

"He called Canan down." Cat said

"Did she come?"

"Yes."

"Then what?"

"Jamie yelled at me, and told me to run away with him. Canan had her arms wrapped around my legs cause she was scared. He kept saying we were meant to be together. That it was out destiny. I told him no. That I was going to leaving him there, since he cheated on me. He told me that if I left, he would shot me." Cat said, "I pulled Canan behind me, turned to her and told her to run. She did but Jamie pulled his gun out and aimed it at her. I stood up and in the way. He pulled the trigger it hit my right shoulder. I tried to grab the gun from him but I got it to point at the floor. It went off and I felt pain my leg...I fell and Canan ran over to me. The gun was pointed at me now. I didn't know what to do. He moved the barrel so now it was at Canan's head, but I grabbed her and pulled her under me. The gun went off and went thought my left shoulder. I heard Canan scream I pulled away from her and saw the blood pouring out of her. She told me she was cold. Then she told me she loved me, and it wasn't my fault. Oh, God...I killed my sister. She's dead...Canan died in my arms." Cat now started to cry as all her memorize came back to her.

"Shhhhh.... It'll be okay. Shhhhh..." Ryan said trying to comfort Cat.

"No it isn't, she's dead, and she died, because of me." Cat said her voice muffled in Ryan's shirt

"She told you not to blame yourself, so don't. Do what your sister asked you to do."

TWO DAYS LATER

Cat had given the police her statement the day she woke-up. Canan's funeral was today. Catheren was to give a speech, but since she wasn't able to walk well, yet, she had Ryan help her to the podium. He had to help her stand.

"I would like to thank you all for coming. Though this isn't a happy time. Not even the heavens are happy. My sister used to ask me questions. I didn't want to get into the science of nature so, when she asked why there was rain, I would tell her someone dead, and the person and everyone above us where crying. My family was very religious, though I was not. When she first asked what stars where, I told her they were the people that had dead, that were watching over their loved ones, until the end of time, she really liked that one. She told me that she would always watch me from up there, I told her that I would be the one up there watching, because she was going to be the one to live a long wonderful life, with people that love her. I guess I was wrong. The first and only funeral she went to was the one from out grandmother; she thought it was a party, so she asked where all the balloons were. I told here that it wasn't a party, but something sad. Balloons weren't an appropriate thing to have. But as you can see, she changed my mind. She ways wanted the happy things in life, so I asked if there could be balloons here. I loved my sister, and I would have done anything to protect her, but I guess it was her time. I will miss her smile, and her laughter, I will miss everything about her, but the one thing I will miss the most, will be the fact that she was terrified of the bogeyman. She wouldn't want you to be sad for her, she is now in the stars watching over us, making sure we are all safe." Cat finished her speech and stepped down. She couldn't handle all any more of he ceremony, so Ryan and Cat are now sitting on a bench outside the door.

The ride to the ceremony was as followed: The heirs, the parents, Eddie and Teresa, and then Ryan and Cat. As Cat looked out the window at all the happy families, the sad feelings kept coming back.

"I still cannot believe she is dead." Cat said.

"I'm sorry." Ryan said not wanting to make her sadder, but want her to know he was listening.

"You didn't do it." Cat said

"I know but I am sorry about Canan, and what she said was true, you didn't cause it." Ryan said

"I know you are sorry, but..." Cat didn't finish her thought she just went back to looking about the window.

The ride was silent. They got to the cemetery, and stood in the rain for about an hour after the ceremony was down, but standing there looking at the grave.

Ryan didn't see Cat again. She had disappeared, no one else knew where she was either.

On the day Ryan was going back to Chino with Teresa, because of the baby, Sandy came in.

"I have some news you might want to know." Sandy said

"Yeah, what's that?" Ryan asked as he continues to pack.

"The Knights, don't own the house they live in..."

"Why would I be interested in that?" Ryan asked

"If you had let me finish I would have told you." Sandy responded.

"Sorry."

"The house belongs to Cat. Her birth parents dead and left the house to their first born, Kali Sullivan, AKA Cat Knight. The Knights changed her name before they adopted her. Since Cat left them, they have to leave the house, since they don't own, and the person that does, isn't getting paid for rent or anything."

"She Cat's parents, left her the house?"

"They wanted to have her back about a month after Cat was adopted, which was about a day after she was put up for adoption, but they couldn't. They had two other children, but they left the house and most of the money to Cat or Kali, what ever you want to call her now. That house is hers and hers only. No one can take it, the Knights have to pay for the months that they stayed there. Since the whole house was already paid for. There is no more tax on the house. All the bills had been paid for and those not paid for are taken out of the bank account in Kali's name. And boy she had more money than J. Lo."

"Crap." Ryan said shocked at what he was just told. Cat wasn't unloved at all in her life. They wanted her back, but they couldn't get her back....

The End.

Hope you liked it. I got bored of reading it since I wrote it up on Halloween but is there were any spelling mistakes i am sorry. I don't know if i will be writing another one to this one, but I might. if you liked it that thank my friend since she was the one who told me I should post it.

WATCH FOX ON THURSDAY 11-4-04 IT'S COMING BACK. THE O.C. IS COMING BACK. YAY.

CharmedCat17


End file.
